Transformers Animated Redux
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic. COMPLETED FINALLY . Jane is a normal mech pilot until she meets the Autobot repair crew, her life takes a sudden turn where she has no choice but to become a transformer, now the Decepticons want her, why? Jetfire/JetstormxOC
1. Prologue and Chp 1:Discovery

_**Prologue: A little history lesson**_

_The Planet Earth was once a beautiful planet; the jewel of itself solar system. But with the pollution from centuries of deforestation, exhaust and gases the planet began to reject its inhabitants. Disaster after Disaster struck without mercy; lives were lost and damaged during the war with the very planet itself. Suddenly after centuries the Earth calmed and its wrath evaded. Human kind adapted to the new terrain and forged life again. The continents had merged into 4 connected continents with several islands scattered throughout the ocean. Even though there are only a handful of cities left technology has springborded to the pinnacle of daily life; giant mechs have been created to combat threats of terrorism but once the Empire took effect, they were used to enforce order and stability to an otherwise peaceful world. The current Emperor, Lord Prozen, is an evil dictator and siphons everything from his people._

_But this story is about a special girl, one whose life was changed by an event that no one ever thought could happen._

_**Chapter 1: Discovery**_

RingRing RingRing,

"Okay I'm up!!" Jane screamed, she jumped from bed holding her alarm in her hands,  
"6:30? Oh man, I hate Mondays," she groan, placing her alarm back onto her bedside table she grabbed her pilot's suit. She jumped down the stairs while putting on her boots, coming into the kitchen quarters of her home.

Jane Halliwell was your average 18 year old Mech pilot who lived in an abandoned base on the south-west continent. She stood at about 5'7" 5'8" with almost boy short chocolate brown hair and a well proportioned, endowed figure. Her mech, Cyber Spark, laid waiting for its pilot to activate her. Jane had a simple breakfast as she rushed through her morning chores; dishes, the week's laundry, cleaning her room and the general clean up. Putting on her helmet, she jumped into Cyber Spark's cockpit and powered up. Deactivating her wall switches, Jane pumped Cyber Spark into over drive,

"JET BOYD LAUNCH!!" a small, airborne craft launched from the hanger above her and attached to Cyber Spark's back, taking her off into the air. The scenery around her was breath-taking; she lived in a border town close to the Ah Beld home land. She was good friends with them even though she was unofficially apart of the imperial army.

Her school was an institution that taught youth's the necessities for life as well as a young pilot program. Arriving in the school's docking bay, the tech crew took over and did the usual maintenance on her mech, though they knew how special it was to her. Jane lived alone since her father died in war and her mother abandoned her; leaving the Ah Beld took care of her, she learnt everything about custom built mechs and made her own all by herself.

School was no different to any other day; Combat training, general studies, mechanics, Mech training, PE and extracurricular activities. Though it would sound weird, Jane was a part of the Theatre club, she was dandy with set building and such so she offered to help, but after they discovered her talent for singing they urged her to sing.  
"Come on guys, I'm no actress you'll have to get someone else," was always her answer to their auditions but they tried time and time again to get her to perform. She did enjoy helping with the music since she was also a member of the Music club; lead singer in the school rock band, the Cyber Mechanists.

Now, Jane was in history class. They were learning about past events that helped shape the Earth they now live on. As holographic pictures appeared on the teacher's monitor, one caught her eye.

"Sir, can you pull back and freeze at frame 23-09, please," she asked, standing from her lecture seat, he obliged and showed a blurred picture of something colliding with the earth.

"What is that?" asked one of the first year pilots,

"This, Melanie, was an unidentified asteroid that collided with Earth before the Environmental changes occurred; no one has been able to find it since he calamity occurred. Being over a century and a half ago, it is presumed eroded," the teacher explained, but Jane thought otherwise, the unidentified object looked familiar,

"Sir, can you try to sharpen the image?" everyone turned to Jane confused,

"Where are you going with this Miss Halliwell?" her professor asked,

"Please sir, can you just try and sharpen the image, I'll explain later," she begged, shaking his head, he punched in a few sequences to sharpen the image, until a much clearer object came into view,  
"I was right," she whispered,

"Jane, what on earth is this?" asked a fellow student,

"The object that crashed into Earth wasn't a meteor, but a ship,"

"A ship, you mean from another planet?" asked her professor, she didn't answer him as the bell went,  
"Okay, well be sure to study tonight, tomorrow there maybe a surprise, maybe not so sleep in fear," the professor warned before everyone ran out. Jane went straight to the hanger and jumped into Cyber Spark,

"Yo Kiddo, what's the rush?" asked the Hanger manager, Jane didn't answer as she zoomed off home. The image was fresh in her mind as she flew over the Ah Beld desert, toward a small crop of mountains,

"I know what I saw, and I'm going to find it," her determination propelled her mech through the skies.


	2. Intro to new friends

_**Chapter 2: Introduction to new friends**_

Arriving at the small group of mountains north of Ah Beld settlement, Jane landed. She remembered coming out this far with an Ah Beld recovery team, scavenging for spare and discarded parts. Coming up to the cave where she first found, it was large enough for both herself and her mech. Moving in she travelled through the same tunnels she did last time. Coming to a large cavern she could see the crashed ship below.

Jumping down, Jane remained in Cyber Spark since the ship was large enough for her. Somehow she was able to get the entrance to open and moved inside. It was a large ship but it was ideal for Cyber Spark's height,

"I wonder who was piloting this ship" Jane asked out loud as she moved to the closest room; walking in it looked like a docking bay; crates and boxes littered the floor. One particular box caught her attention; it was orange and blue, and seemed to be glowing.  
"What the?" moving Cyber Spark to the box, she placed her mechanical hand on it. The sudden touch caused the box to light up intensely. Cords and wires within Cyber Sparks cock pit separated themselves and tried to hook up to Jane.

Stressing out, she tried to fight back the wires but they were able to latch on. Suddenly, a dizzy spell washed over Jane as her eyes lit up. The crate opened to reveal a glowing orb, glowing brighter by the second.

"*_What's…happening to me?_*" she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, the only think she could feel was something snaking their way into her.

*_I wanted to speak with you_* called a voice. Everything around Jane seemed to disappear only leaving herself and the shining light,

"*_Who are you?_*" the light shifted and morphed until it was in the form of a mech, he was huge, compared to her she was like an ant. He looked down at her like…like a father would, proud of his child,

*_I am Primus, the entity worshiped by my children. You have stumbled on one of their ships_* he bellowed though it didn't hurt her ears,

"*_Why did you want to talk to me?_*" it was like looking at an angel without wings; elegant, breath-taking. Primus bent to her level and smiled,

*_I have appeared before you to ask for your assistance, I have seen many things that are to come from you discovering my sleeping children, becoming involved in his war. I want to give you a piece of myself_*

"*_What?_*"

*_You seem different to the other life forms on this planet; Pure, trustworthy, Innocent; a True leader. Your soul is of noble intensions and great courage. I implore you to aid my children _*

"*_Innocent? Pure? A leader? I am nothing like you say, My parents abandoned me as a baby, I have had no family my whole life! There is no way I'm Pure or Innocent! And I have done nothing to lead anyone!_*" Jane always felt like this; thinking that having a family means having a mother and father. She had to grow up at a young age to get where she was now; the violence and wars have hardened her heart to keep fear, sadness and weakness in check. Primus merely smiled at her feeble attempt to change his mind,

*_I see a wise understanding of life, how fleeting it is and the reason to protect it. What you lack is what you give to others. Your selfless ambitions bring greatness to others, leading them from their own darkness to the light they seek. That is why I chose you_* his massive hand stretched out to her, his finger lightly tapped on her chest above her heart, it glowed for a second until it died.

Jane snapped out of her trance as the wires retreated and connect back to their rightful ports and circuits. Gasping a few times, she noticed the box closed itself, remembering her conversation with Primus. She felt a tingle on her chest, pulling her battle suit down; there was a strange marking, like a strange dagger.

"Whoa, too weird," she gasped, covering up her chest. Suddenly an alarm went off,

_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_ The speakers screeched, Jane darted around thinking of what to do when the alarm stopped and a voice came over the intercom,

"_Unidentified Femme unit, please come to the bridge_," the voice asked, Jane looked around then made Cyber Spark point to herself,  
"_Yes, you_," the voice came again. Jane manoeuvred Cyber Spark to the destination, after a few tries, she walked in to come face to face with 5 mechs. One was the tallest, he was red white and blue and seemed to be the leader of the group since his posture and stance seemed to demand authority; another, about a head shorter, was red and white, the way he stood and looked at her was like an elderly man staring down a youth; the big green on, slightly taller than the first, seemed intimidating but he looked like a big softy; another was black silver and gold, a head or so shorter than the red and white mech, seemed reproached, he watched her every move with a close eyes or optic; the last seemed like a young teenager through both his height and the way he stood, he was yellow and black had a big smile on his face as well as only coming up to the black and gold mech's chest.

"Now Missy, how did you get on our ship?" the red and white mech asked, more like snapped,

"The front entrance," she crossed Cyber Spark's arms to make herself look mocking, causing the small mech and the big green mech to chuckle a bit,

"Alright enough you 2," the Blue, red and white mech snapped turning back to Jane, "We just wanted to know if you were a Decepticon, we saw you tampering with the AllSpark," Jane was now lost,

"Um…well, I know for a fact I'm not a Decepti-what-cha-call-it, but I have no idea what this 'AllSpark' is," they seemed to notice that Cyber Spark's mouth wasn't moving and her optics didn't blink like the others did,

"Uh, it something wrong with your mouth?" the yellow mech asked,

"Yeah and your optics don't blink," the green mech pointed out,

"Well of course I know that, this is a mech after all," they seemed taken aback by her response,

"Don't be daft Femme, you're not a mech," the red and white stepped in,

"No, she is a mech, but I'm not,"

"Okay, I'm seriously lost now," the yellow mech moaned. Groaning, Jane opened her cockpit from Cyber Spark's head, causing her audience to almost bounce back in shock,

"OH PRIMUS I CAN SEE IN HER CRANIAM CASE!" the green mech barked,

"Oh quit your belly aching, she's my mech they all look like that, I'm sure yours are no different," Jane snapped, Jumping onto Cyber Spark's open hands and stood before the giant mechs,

"Actually they are, WE DON"T HAVE ONE LIKE THAT!!!" the red and white mech snapped again, now Jane was the one confused,

"Hold on, stop and rewind. What do you mean 'you don't have one'? Then how can you be moving without a pilot?" she asked, the red blue and white mech leant down to her level,

"Because we move on our own, we don't have _pilots_," then it hit Jane, she remembered the conversation she had with that '_Primus_' mech,

"So, you have your own A.I?" they each nodded, thankfully knowing what she meant, "Than boy do you have a lot to learn," she smiled,

"Beg pardon?" the Black and gold mech finally speaking up,

"All mechs, whether they look male or female, have a pilot, A.I's that sophisticated haven't been invented yet," she explained,

"Then what backward planet did we land on?" the yellow mech asked,

"Correction, your ship has been on Earth for about 150 years, you guys only just woke up," they were all amazed that they were asleep for that long.  
"Oh where are my manners, I'm Jane Halliwell," she smiled, offering her hand to them. Realising what she was doing, the red blue and white mech offered his finger in a friendly hand shake,

"My name is Optimus Prime, and these are my crewmen," he pointed to each mech as they introduced themselves,

"Name's Bumblebee, Speed's my middle name," he just proved Jane's notion, he was cocky,

"Um, I'm Bulkhead, nice to met ya," he smiled, Jane couldn't help but smile back,

"Prowl," even though he made no effort to really to make an impression, he glanced up to her and smiled as she waved to him,

"And I'm field medic Ratchet, youngling," even though he didn't smile, she knew he was sincere,

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Earth, even though you've been here since the Calamity," she smiled,

"Calamity?"

"I'm sure your data on Earth hasn't been upgraded, the Calamity was when the Planet sort of fought back against us since we weren't taking good care of the ecosystems, so now it's just 4 large continents connecting each other with scattered settlements everywhere, except for the major cities repeating past mistakes," she explained. She continued to explain stuff about earth until she received a call,  
"Oops, hold on," she jumped back into the cock pit and connected the transmission,

"This is Jane, go ahead,"

"*_Pgtk cnkxk hxk eua? Oz oy grsuyz yat juct gtj Michka ygey eua'xk tuz nusk _(_Jane where are you? It is almost sun down and Michka says you're not home_)*" Jane sighed and returned the transmission,

"O's lotk Bother, O cgy inkiqotm uaz yusk igbky gtj ruyz zxgiq ul zosk, o'rr hk nusk yuut (I'm fine brother, I was checking out some caves and lost track of time, I'll be home soon)"

They continued talking while Jane's new friends stood confused trying to make heads or tails of what they were saying. Jane closed the transmission and turned to a few confused mechs,

"What?"

"What in the name of Cybertron were you saying?" Ratchet asked,

"Oh that's Ah Beld, it's one of the hardest languages to speak on earth," she smiled, feeling accomplished,

"Wow, so what did that guy say?" Bumblebee asked,

"Well, he was just asking me where I was, nothing much. By the way, need a hand getting your ship out?" she asked, then finally told them they were in the center of a mountain,

"Well, maybe leaving the ship here will keep it from the Decepticons," Ratchet sighed,

"Cool, the exit is this way and since the rock is so thick, you can't pick up on the energy signature of this AllSpark you were talking about," Jane smiled, walking Cyber Spark out of the ship, with her friends close behind, they left the mountain. The was setting as they climbed out,

"So Jane, where do you live?" Optimus asked,

"More importantly where will _we_ live?" Bumblebee asked,

"Already taken care of, activate all back up Jet Boyds," she commanded, after a few moments 5 flying wings flew toward them,

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked,

"There Jet Boyds, it's how mechs get across long distances. It's either this or walking and it takes a good day to get from here to home," she smirked, if they could see you. They all connected to the Boyds and followed. She smiled back at the others, thinking she finally left the horrid feeling of loneliness behind.


	3. When Decepticons attack

_**Chapter 3: When Decepticons attack…**_

It had been almost 6 month since Jane discovered the Autobots; they set themselves up in her home and she couldn't be happier, it was nice to have someone around. Prowl was out most of the time, and seemed thankful to Jane since the old base was located near large open fields and a small forest close by.

She helped Bumblebee and Bulkhead set up an entertainment center in the more open areas of the base; the largest screen she could buy, some make-shift chairs from old crates and tires and slates.

She helped Optimus set up a surveillance station to monitor for Decepticon activity as well as downloaded a world map into their Teletran One unit.

She gave Ratchet one of the spare rooms to set up as a med bay, he was thankful to see all the tools that were already in there to use for patch ups and surgery.

When she would fly out to school they would stay in the base monitoring for Decepticons; Jane got Bumblebee some video games to try and beat the boredom. She did tell them they could roam about but warned them not to get caught, since A.I robots were forbidden and would be terminated on site.

This was just another day for the Autobots; Ratchet was scanning his old war wounds, Optimus was scanning for trouble, Bulkhead was watching Bumblebee play the latest video game Jane got him: Mortal Kombat Armageddon; and Prowl was meditating. With a loud bang of the hanger doors, the Autobots knew Jane was home.

Climbing out of Cyber Spark, she heaved a heavy sigh,

"Welcome Back Jane, is everything okay?" Optimus asked,

"Peachy," she sulked to the TV and jumped next to Bumblebee,

"Uh, something tells me that's that human sarcasm you were talking about the other day," Ratchet chimed in, replacing his equipment to the med bay,

"Yeah," she replied, watching Bumblebee beat the crap out of Shinnok,

"So what's wrong?" Bulkhead asked, sighing Jane sat up and looked to them,

"My school is putting on the production of the 'Phantom of the Opera'. It's a play about a misshapen man trying to find love through an opera singer. The drama club is now blackmailing me to play a lead and the show is in the next few weeks,"

"Is that really bad?" Bumblebee asked,

"Not really but it's just I've told them time and time again that I didn't want to perform, and now I have no choice," she sighed,

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great," Bumblebee smiled, Jane hated to admit it but having them here was the best thing that ever happened to her and even thinking of them leaving tore her apart. For the rest of the day Jane played games with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, she had stocked u on oil for them when they needed it while she got herself her own dinner.

For the next few weeks Jane would return late from school and practise lines and songs in the comfort of her room, a little embarrassed by this she didn't let the others listen, but they all put their Comlinks on highly sensitive so they could hear her. Then one night, when she had finally finished her rehearsing and needed some water, she walked out to see her friends were all recharging. Smiling she walked to the sink to get a drink. Suddenly, a slight bleeping came onto the monitor, Jane walked up to it and stared at the screen, but just as the beeping started, it stopped. Shrugging it off she walked back to bed, never noticing 2 big blood eyes watching her from the skylight.

Jane told them she was staying home from school for the performance. She was working on something in the med bay when Ratchet walked in,

"Jane what on Cybertron are you doing?" he asked, looking over her shoulder,

"Well, I know how you guys don't like the jet Boyds and Bulkhead was telling me how you guys got around space,"

"Yeah, trough Space Bridges, what's your point?"

"Well, I'm trying to make small hand help teleporters for you, instead of using the Boyds," she showed him a small component that looked like a ring, only it would be big enough for the Autobots to wear.  
"I'll be hooking the main component to the monitor and Teletran One so no matter where you are, you can open a smaller version of the space bridge to get around," she smiled, Ratchet was actually touched by her gesture but it didn't really show when she wondered something,

"And who might I ask is going to test this?" his brow ridge raised questioning her motives,

"Well Bumblebee of course, he's my guinea pig," she smiled; it melted Ratchet's spark core that a human was capable of such love and compassion, suddenly Jane's alarm on her watch went off,  
"But not now, I need to get ready," she left her work on the berth as she ran out of the room. Ratchet looked back to her and smiled. He still couldn't understand why this organic human was going out of her way to help them, but it made his Spark shudder at the thought of dragging her into this war of theirs. While she was gone, he finished what she had started and smiled again at her kind gesture,

"OH PRIMUS YOU"RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO WEAR THAT ARE YOU?!!!" cried Bumblebee, Ratchet ran out to see what the commotion was and was met with an angry Jane and a laughing Bumblebee. He saw that Jane was wearing a flowing Victorian style dress, though he didn't know what that was. Jane had styled her neck length hair with a long wig and flushed her face with make-up. Her lips were now a full red and her cheeks were flushed. Ratchet knew that if she wasn't done up like that she would've taken Bumblebee offline,

"SHUT UP BUMBLEBEE! It's not like I have a choice, this is how my character is meant to dress, I can't believe I have nearly 10 _freakin_ costumes throughout the whole stupid play," she pouted,

"I think you look pretty Jane," Bulkhead cautiously commented, they all knew that Jane's wasn't really much like the other human female's they've seen on TV or from Teletran One. But her reaction to Bulkhead's comment certainly stunned them,

"Re-really?" she asked, they notice her cheeks grew redder and Ratchet notice her body head going up slightly,

"Um…yeah, even though that 'wig' you're wearing isn't your hair, you look pretty," he smiled, Jane stood for a moment before running to Cyber Spark and flying away as fast as she could,  
"Did I say something wrong?" he asked,

"Maybe she isn't used to such compliments," Prowl suggested,

"Anyway, I know Jane was still working on these but they were intended for us," Ratchet pulled out the rings Jane was working on before connecting the main unit to Teletran. All the while he explained what they were; Jane was trying to calm herself down,

"I'm not pretty, am I?" she asked herself, suddenly a line came through, it was Optimus,

"Optimus Prime to Jane, come in Jane," she answered the transmission,

"Yeah Optimus, sorry about running out, tell Bulkhead I'm…flattered by the compliment," she smiled,

"Alright but I was going to ask you how we can see your '_performance_'?"

"You can just send Teletran; the school is broadcasting the performance so they'll be lots of flying camera's recording the performance. Teletran will blend in no problem," she smiled,

"Alright, just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, oh and Optimus before I forget, last night when you were all recharging, there was a small bleep on the monitor, it left so suddenly I didn't think it was important. Kay bye, Jane out," she closed the connection before Optimus could say anything. Her radar didn't pick up the looming shadow following her, followed by 4 others.

"Hurry up guys, it's about to start," Bumblebee had set up the TV to Teletran's frequency so they could watch Jane's performance. Crowding around, Optimus activated the visual as the curtain began to rise. They watched as performers came and went, lines spoken and songs sang. Characters played and swift costume changes. Bumblebee loved the fight scenes with the swords; Prowl watched peacefully as Jane sang her sorrowful song in Act 2.

"Wow, I had no idea Organics could sound like that," Prowl mused as they went into intermission,

"Ah man, Jane said this was the part they had to stop," Bulkhead moaned, liking the performance so far,

"What I can't get is why this 'Phantom' doesn't just get his face repaired," Ratchet

"Jane said this is a historic play, they didn't have the necessary medical knowledge to alter a person's face," Prowl explained,

"Well all I know is I am glad I'm not organic, those garments were optic sores," Optimus sighed, rubbing his optic casings.

The intermission was soon over and the performance began again. Reaching the end to the 3rd Act, it was Jane's duet with the phantom. They were performing it was such grace and pose as they held each other like lovers. They turned to stared at one another holding each others faces, but something didn't seem right. Teletran picked up on a few of the audience members looking around confused,

"What's…going on?" Bulkhead asked, suddenly the Decepticon alert sounded throughout the base,

"No…" Ratchet and the others looked back to the TV to witness the horror,

"_Christian, that's all I ask of…_" before the performer could finish, a huge crash sounded as rubble from the roof and walls fell onto the stage, a hug hand from behind Jane encircled her and clamped down around her, dragging her out of the building screaming. Optimus took control of Teletran One to follow Jane's captors until it was grabbed; Teletran was held up to show 4 bots, the fifth held Teletran, their leader holding an unconscious Jane, her costumes torn in places with a few nicks and cuts. The bots were none other than the Decepticon seekers and soldiers with their leader, Megatron.

"I know you can hear me you pathetic Autobots, if you want to see your little organic pet again, bring me the AllSpark to those mountains," He pointed to a small outcrop of mountains not too far from the city, "If you don't bring what I want before the sun sets a stellar cycle from now, say good bye to your little pet. She might make a good pet for me though, your choice," he smirked, suddenly the last bot came into view,

"Have a lovely day," Starscream smirked before destroying Teletran One. The Autobots were distraught; Jane was now dragged into their war…


	4. Interfearence

_**Chapter 4: Interference**_

The Autobots had no idea what they could do, Jane was kid napped by the Decepticons and held for ransom. They were so worried they only had half a stellar cycle left,

"Optimus we've got to do something, she's our friend," Ratchet snapped,

"I know Ratchet but she wouldn't want us to give it up,"

"But boss-bot, she gave us a home away from home, we've gotta try and save her," Bumblebee had been hit was a hard case of depression when he saw her in Megatron's clutches,

"Yeah, and you heard that Decepti-creep, Megatron may keep her as a pet," Bulkhead shuddered. Optimus was up against the wall; he wanted to save Jane with every circuit of his being but was giving the AllSpark the best course of action?

Suddenly, Teletran One, after being repaired, picked up something. Running to the monitor, they discovered it to be a ship, a large blue ship came flying down not too far off from the base. They all ran out to see what was going on; the ships hatch dropped and 3 familiar servos stepped out. The Earth-bound Autobots were stunned to see their commander and the elite guard descend from the ship. Standing at attention, Optimus and the others stood tall and saluted,

"Ultra Magnus sir, what brings you to Earth?" Optimus asked,

"At ease, we've been trying to track you for almost 15 Decacycles, where have you been?" Ultra Magnus asked,

"We've only been awakened from stasis 6 earth months ago sir, by an organic named Jane Halliwell. She was been housing us here on earth and is a great ally," Ratchet spoke up, knowing that mentioning her name would bring sorrow to all of them,

"An organic? You know how contaminating they are to our circuitry!" Sentinel Prime snapped,

"She's not a contaminate, she's our FRIEND!!" Bumblebee snapped, even though he was hit the hardest, he wouldn't stand for anyone insulting her, even if it was his commanding officer,

"Yeah and because of the Decepticons, she's been kidnapped and held for ransom!!" Bulkhead chimed in, also defending their friend,

"Mute it, scrap heaps, how dare you speak to your commanding officers, this is treason!" Sentinel snapped,

"Hey cool it SP, maybe organics aren't all that bad," Jazz stepped in, he knew all the horrible stuff Sentinel spoke about Organics but if what Optimus and the others said was true, he'd like to meet this 'Jane'.

"That remains to be seen, if what you say is true Cadet Optimus what is it the Decepticons want?" Ultra Magnus asked,

"The AllSpark, sir," Optimus held his head down,

"Then there's no way we're going to give up the AllSpark for an Organic, it's unheard of," Sentinel snapped,

"Please sir with all due respect, if it wasn't for Jane we'd still be in stasis. If the Decepticons found us we would've been taken offline and the AllSpark stolen," Optimus rebutted, suddenly there was a huge crash back at Jane's base, they all looked out and saw Cyber Spark moving,

"That's Jane's mech!" Ratchet gasped,

"But how is it moving?" Bumblebee asked, Cyber Spark turned to them and flew to them,

"_Pilot, Designation: Jane Halliwell, requests immediate back-up, location acquired, requesting aid from one, Optimus Prime and fellow Autobots. Acknowledge,_" she spoke with such a simple processor,

"Optimus has no authority to accept this, nor any other. Acknowledgement denied," Sentinel stepped in and stared at Cyber Spark,

"_Voice recognition negative, unregistered automaton, request to terminate on sight_?" Cyber Spark held up her arm, her fingers and arm changed into a huge gatling gun and aimed it at Sentinel's Spark chamber,

"NO! I acknowledge," Optimus stepped in even though he wanted Cyber Spark to teach Sentinel a lesson,

"_Voice Recognition confirmed, location at N23'67'78.09 E89'02'45.98, Contreal Mountains_," she turned to move when Ultra Magnus slammed down his hammer,

"Optimus, are you seriously going to accept this? Does this organic really hold such esteem you would risk you Spark?" he asked,

"With due respect sir, her name is Jane and she's not a friend, she's one of us. Autobots, Transform and Roll OUT!!" transforming into their vehicle modes they sped of with Cyber Spark guiding them above them,

"Hey get back here!!" Sentinel ordered by they didn't answer,

"So what's the flow Sir?" Jazz asked, Ultra Magnus watched as they sped off with such determination to save one life.

Meanwhile Jane had just sent Cyber Spark the order. Trapped within a cage wasn't exactly the best experience but hey, could be worse. It came when Starscream powered down her prison, grabbing her and clamped on cuffs on both her wrists and ankles. Holding her in his grip, he walked back to his leader, sitting on his stone throne,

"The _organic_ Lord Megatron," he smirked, holding Jane up like some prize. She just sat there in her tattered costume, not looking at him. She could tell he was smirking at him as his large finger gently perked her chin up to face him,

"Is it courage or fear that drives you to ignore me?" he asked, his red optics glowing,

"Courage isn't measure by the size of one's strength, but by the strength of their heart," she glared up to him and looked him straight in the optics, "Optimus and the others will _never_ give you the AllSpark, never," she snapped,

"On the contrary my dear," Megatron took her in his hand and held her to his face, "I'm _counting_ on it. Optimus Prime is a fool and will do anything to save a comrade, that much I know," smirking, he took Jane's bound wrists and hooked them to a chain. "You will be the perfect bait to lure them here with the AllSpark, then we shall ambush and take those pathetic Autobots offline,"

"Then, what'll happen to me?" Jane knew it wasn't going to be good but hell she'd rather know, smirking Megatron pulled the chain till she was in mid-air, dangling from the chain,

"I might keep you, you're an interesting organic, maybe as an experiment," a dark chuckle came from his vocal processor only to pause when he saw her smirk,

"Pity, that won't happen," looking at her confused for a moment, Jane tapped her boot before swinging them up to her restrains. Frying through the cuffs, she swung back and knocked Megatron's hand, sending an electric charge causing his circuits to contract and releases her. Jane landed like a cat on Megatron's knee before jumping off and running off,

"STOP HER!!" Megatron growled, Jane never looked back as she tried to find the exit. She ran into Blitzwing and Lugnut back easily got past, Black Arachnia was harder since she was a giant spider but it wasn't impossible. The seekers were more than easy to bypass as she came to the exit. Running out she could see Cyber Spark coming toward her. Suddenly the ground began to rumble as Megatron came running, looking back she edged toward the cliff, and just as he approached she did to most unthinkable thing. Leaning back and letting gravity take its course, she fell from the cliff.

Looking over the edge, he received a nasty upper cut from Cyber Spark as she came flying up, Jane had landed in the cockpit and took control,

"No so hot now are you?" she mocked as Cyber Spark's hand changed to the Gatling gun and open fired on the cave entrance, causing the rocks above to fall.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!!!" the Seekers, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Black Arachnia transformed and joined the battle. Soon Optimus and the others showed up to help,

"Optimus you came!" Jane cried,

"Of course, you're our friend," Jane couldn't but smiled, and not see Starscream fly right into her,

"Ya know, for an organic flying a femme, it's cute," he smirked,

"Back off!" "GRAVITY BOMBER!!" a large pulse came from Cyber Spark's hands and threw him off. The fight went on for who knows how long and the Decepticons were winning. Optimus and Bumblebee were pinned down by Lugnut, Bulkhead was out from Black Arachnia's venom, Ratchet was half frozen from Blitzwing's ice cannons, Prowl was tied down by Sunstreak while Cyber Spark was in Megatron's grasp. Even though Jane could escape, Megatron hooked wires into the cockpit and used them to hold her down,

"Look now organic, see how much your friends care, and now for the little stunt you pulled," a cord looped around Jane's neck and pulled, causing her windpipe to close,  
"I will relish in ending your life," the cord pulled tighter as he placed his finger onto her chest and pushed. Without any air she could scream as a few wincing cracks sounded, he was slowly choking her and breaking her ribs. Suddenly her chest began to glow, catching Megatron off guard. Pinching her clothing, he ripped the garment to reveal the mark Primus gave her, it was more detailed now and looked like a twin blade dagger, the curve in the blades pointing in the opposite direction,

"What on Cybertron?" suddenly a bolt of lightning struck his hand, causing the cords to retrack, allow Jane to breath and allowed Cyber Spark to land on SunStreak, freeing Prowl,

"Jane are you okay?" he could see the damage Megatron did, a sore, red mark laced her neck and she was having difficulty breathing, spitting out blood she looked to Prowl,

"I'm good, who was that?" she asked, Prowl looked back and smiled,

"Interference,"


	5. Last night on Earth

_**Chapter 5: Last night on Earth**_

Ultra Magnus, Jazz and Sentinel Prime had arrived at the war zone and helped free Jane. Though having no idea she was the human Optimus and the others were saving.

Entering back into the battle was difficult since Jane had a few cracked ribs and one may have punctured her lung, but she wasn't one to lay down and die. She began to kill the crap out of the Seekers before being pushed back to back with Ultra Magnus,

"Hey Ultra Magnus right?" she asked, he looked back and nodded, "Thanks for that, Optimus was right about you, always coming at the right time," Noticing one of the seekers was trying to attack one of Ultra Magnus' blind spots, she got him first,

"You're quite skilled for a femme," he smiled,

"Oh I'm not a femme," Jane opened the cockpit to reveal her banged up self to him, catching him off, "I'm the best damn _human_ pilot your going to find on earth," closing her cock pit again, she tag teamed with Prowl as they went for Lugnut,

"Yo Prowl, this femme certainly has some moves, where'd ya pick up this snazzy chick?" Jazz asked,

"Oh she isn't a femme. Allow me to introduce Jane, our friend," Jane caught up with the ninjas and gave a 2 fingered salute,

"What up J?" she joked,

"The organic, crazy," he smiled. Jane pulled up behind them as they stopped, propped their hands and boosted her to kick Lugnut in the face as they took out his legs. Suddenly, Jane was hit by Starscream's null rays, sending her into a tree and simultaneously forcing the broken rib into her lung. She coughed up blood as Optimus tried to get to her.

Jane looked up and saw Ultra Magnus fighting off 3 seekers, but she saw they were a distraction for Megatron, who was charging his cannon. Everything around her slowed down, sounds of the battle began to phase out as her mind raced. Without thinking, she got Cyber Spark up and ran toward Ultra Magnus, she heard cries from the others and her enemies but all that mattered was to get to Ultra Magnus; without realising it her chest began to glow again as her speed grew, something was forming inside her and it was causing her more pain than anyone could ever imagine. Once she reached Ultra Magnus, Megatron had released the blast; it was almost upon him when Jane pushed him out of the way.

He looked back and froze, he stared back at a glowing Cyber Spark; her body for a moment was covered in strange markings that seemed to spring off and connect at her chest. He could see into the cockpit as Jane smiled, a single tear running down her bloody cheek as the blast hit. The blast ripped through her like a hot knife through butter; armour and parts flew off in all directions. Landing with a deafening thud, the cockpit cracked open and Jane hung lifeless from her seat. She was barely alive from where Ultra Magnus could see. As the battle continued, Ultra Magnus couldn't help but stare at her,

"Why?" he asked, he had only just met her and she gave up her life to save him. Looking weakly back, that same smile came onto her face,

"Because…I…didn't…want you…to…die," she choked, coughing up more blood before she limply again. The sudden sound of retreat rang out as Ultra Magnus called the Autobots back. Unsure on how to get back, Ratchet remembered the rings and told the others to use them; Prowl took Jazz, Optimus unwillingly took Sentinel while Bumblebee and Bulkhead went on their own. Ratchet approached Ultra Magnus as he picked Cyber Spark and Jane up; once they teleported back to the base, Ultra Magnus placed the damaged Cyber Spark onto a berth as Ratchet carefully took Jane out and looked her over,

"Prime! Get that human Life support for the med room, we're losin her!" Ratchet was in panick, Jane was choking on her own blood and wasn't holding up too well. Optimus ran back with it as Ratchet carefully hooked Jane to it and began a blood transfer,

"O…positive…I'm O…positive," she choked; Ratchet took out the right blood bag and hooked her up. Everyone waited in the entertainment area as Ratchet tried to do his work. Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus and ask him the same question he asked Jane,

"Why? Why did she save me?" he was still in shock that she gave up her life for him, Optimus turned to him to answer,

"It's because she's Jane, she would've done it to any of us. She is one of the only human's on this planet to ever show such compassion and kindness to anyone, let alone us," Optimus reflected on a time Jane took them into the Huge city where her school was,

Flashback

_It was a sunny day and Jane took the Autobots out into Midgar City. They had parked at the park while Jane sat on Bumblebee's hood,_

"_What a beautiful place," Prowl mused,_

"_Believe me, there are places in my back yard that are more beautiful than this," Jane huffed,_

"_Something the matter?" Bulkhead asked,_

"_It's just…this city, Orca on the Coast and the Shinra factory, they're killing the Earth like our ancestors did 150 years ago. That's why the earth is like this. I just wish they could stop," she sighed._

_As time passed, they noticed that a lot of people would stare at Jane ad either snicker as they went or whisper about her,_

"_Jane why are they doing that?" Bumblebee asked,_

"_Because I'm nice. A lot of people don't like me because I accept everyone. I don't care is a person is from another race, or if they're different to everyone else because of how they act or look, I can't help but be like this,"_

"_Is there a reason for this or is it programmed into you processor?" Ratchet asked, causing Jane to giggle,_

"_No Ratchet, and I have a brain not a processor. I'm kind to everyone I meet because I don't want them to feel what I've felt," the Autobots were stunned to hear what she said, "I have lived my life without a father or mother; my father died in war and my mother didn't want me. I don't want anyone to feel sadness or rejection like that but even though that will still happen, I want to at least show people that someone cares," and as if on cue, they turned to the sound of a little girl crying. Some boys threw her doll into a tree and ran off; everyone around her did nothing but Jane ran up, scaled the tall tree, grabbed the doll and jumped down,_

"_There you go, she was scared at first but she's okay now," Jane smiled, wiping the girl's tears away as she hugged the doll close,_

"_Thank you lady," she smiled as she skipped away with her doll back to her parents,_

"_What if someone's life was in danger?" Optimus had to ask this, it was nagging at him once he saw her jump from the tree. Jane turned back and walked to them as she climbed into Optimus,_

"_To be honest, I'm scared of dying. The very thought scares me since I'd be letting a lot of people down but the paradox is that I'd be willing to do it without hesitating if it was to save a life," she explained, as complicated as it was,_

"_Why?" Ratchet asked, Jane sighed as she looked out of Optimus' window,_

"_Because, everything is connected. Everything that breaths life and leaves in death are all connected to everything else. Sure, we all look different on the outside but inside, our hearts are one. We are all one," she then slowly fell into a happy slumber._

End Flashback

Ultra Magnus was amazed by the story Optimus just told, now he felt sorry for Jane. He excused himself as re returned to his ship. Ratchet soon walked out of the med bay,

"Ratchet, is she?" Bumblebee asked,

"She's stable, for now. Even with all the strength and will power she has, I doubt she'll last the week," he replied,

"Damn, I really wanted to meet this organic chick yous were all talkin about," Jazz sighed,

"She's conscious but in a lot of pain, she didn't take the pain killers," Ratchet showed them in, seeing Jane in such a state killed them. She was propped up on the berth, wrapped up and weak. She turned to the others and smiled,

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked,

"Better, knowing that Ultra Magnus is alive," she smiled, before coughing up more blood,

"SEE SEE HUMAN'S ARE CONTAMINATED! SHE'S SPITTING UP A CORROSIVE ACID!!" Sentinel screamed. Jane turned to Jazz and raised a confused brow,

"Is…he serious?"

"Yep, lame isn't it?" Jazz replied, Jane smiled at his ghetto personality, it was somewhat refreshing. The others left to let her get some rest, Ultra Magnus was doing what he could to help.

Back in his ship, he was making a transmission to Cybertron, thankfully he was able to get through. Alpha Trion and Perceptor answered the call within the council room,

"Ultra Magnus, what is the situation on earth that you yourself had to attend to?" Alpha Trion asked,

"The AllSpark was found by Optimus Prime and his team. They have been in stasis for 15 Decacycles until a organic child by the name of Jane Halliwell awoke them and of her own freewill gave them refuge in her own home,"

"Then it is in the councils best interest to have the AllSpark returned to Cybertron," Perceptor added,

"There is an added problem. The Decepticons used Jane Halliwell as a ransom for the AllSpark, Optimus and his team fought valiantly even before myself and my men arrived but…" Ultra Magnus trailed off as he remembered her smile and the tears she had shed,

"Please continue Ultra Magnus, what happened?" Alpha Trion asked,

"Jane was gunned down saving my life, I ask of the council to send Wheeljack as well as yourself Perceptor to rebuild Jane's battle drone for a spark transfer,"

"But you have previously admitted she is an organic, such a transfer maybe unsuccessful," Perceptor explained but Ultra Magnus wouldn't be deterred,

"I am begging the council, this or-Jane gave her life to save me; she is a valiant and worthy soldier and n ally beyond compare. I am begging the council to approve," he could hear murmurs until something clicked,

"I accept your request Ultra Magnus; Wheeljack and myself will be on Planet Earth in less than a stellar cycle,"

"Thank you, Jetfire and Jetstorm will escort you here. Decepticons are still at large though they have no knowledge of our location and or that of the AllSpark," agreeing, Ultra Magnus closed the connection and returned to the base. While everyone was trying to keep themselves occupied he walked into Jane's room, only to catch her coughing up more blood,

"Are you alright?" he asked, as she wiped the blood from her lips,

"Could be better," she smiled,

"You really love smiling don't you?" he asked,

"Well, a smile can deceive all things, and it reassures others," she smiled again and giggled.

"Jane, there is something I wish to discuss with you," Jane sat up slightly to show him she was listening,  
"It is obvious that your organic body is failing you, so I have asked for Cybertron's best engineers to come to earth and aid us in something called a Spark transfer, we Autobots usually do this when our bodies sustain too much damage though having time to save their spark, we wish to do this for you," Jane was a little stunned about this, give her a new body? She was confused, true now she won't have to be afraid to die and she'd be with her friends, but what about her earth friends, her classmates?  
"They will arrive soon," and as if he could sense her inner turmoil, he placed a reassuring hand on her own,  
"Jane, you saved my life, I am grateful you did that for a complete stranger. I merely wish to express that with helping you stay alive," he then left Jane to rest, was this what she really wanted or was this against everything she stood for,

"Primus, if you can hear me, help me. I'm…I'm so scared," she sighed, suddenly a warm feeling washed over her as she drifted off the sleep. If anyone had come into her room, they would've seen, if only for a moment, a shining apparition stroking Jane's short brown hair.

TE week almost flew by as Perceptor and Wheeljack arrived on Earth within the next few days, Jetfire and Jetstorm escorted them to the hanger where they were met by Sentinel Prime, their leader.

They set to work on Jane's mech, removing the cock pit and using one of their few protoforms to repair circuitry and build a spark chamber. She explained to Perceptor the best she could about the human soul and the neural pulses that sent code messages to her limbs from the brain. With each day going bay, Jane got weaker; her immune system was shot and she was susceptible to disease, they had to hurry if they wanted to help her.

Jetfire and Jetstorm would come in time to time to visit her since she was the first organic they had ever seen. From time to time she saw something in their eyes that just made her smile even though she was in so much pain.

Soon the day came when Perceptor and Wheeljack had finished her new body and had made a device to transfer her into the body. Perceptor explained that the device would be connected to the spark chamber while he sticks a rather painful looking needle into her brain stem and Cerebellum to transfer her brainwaves to the spark chamber. She agreed completely, Primus had assured her previously that is would work.

"Everyone is to remain here until Wheeljack and I have finished the procedure," Perceptor instructed as he returned to Jane's room. She was prepped and ready for anything. Closing her eyes for the last time, Wheeljack forced the needle into Jane's neck; her neck and back jerked and went into a mini spasm, the pain was intense and beyond anything she had ever felt. But Perceptor and Wheeljack were stunned when an almost holographic version of Jane hovered above her. Her soul was now visible to them and seemed more peaceful than what her body looked. Suddenly, Jane's eyes and mouth began to glow with a bright light; it illuminated her soul until it was sucked back into her mouth, travelled down the cord in her neck and into her spark chamber. Jane's organic body soon lay limp on the table, the light from her eyes finally leaving her.


	6. Rebirth and Naming

_**Chapter 6: Rebirth and Naming**_

Jane's body lay limp of the berth as Perceptor and Wheeljack try to awaken Jane's new transformer form. Her optics were still offline but her Spark was only slightly pulsing.

Wheeljack walked out, causing everyone to jump,

"We need Field medic Ratchet to give her a look over,"

"Why what happened?" he asked frantically,

"Nothing, but we need to check if her Spark will accept her new body or reject it," Ratchet followed him in as Perceptor was checking her central processor. Ratchet pulled out a scanner and looked Jane over. He was amazed how…beautiful she looked. Even though they had to take Cyber Spark for her protoform, her sensitive circuits and delicate wires made her like what organics call 'Angels'. Her casing was a white blue with lilac in some places, her chassis was like that of a humans but it suited her he almost seemed honoured to see her like this but not in a lover sort of way, like a father looking at his newborn sparkling. Checking her Spark, a suddenly jolt took him aback.

Her optics fizzed and clicked to life as she opened them. They were blurred at first until she took full control. She could feel warm servos closing her chassis to cover her spark chamber; looking up she came face to face with Ratchet,

"Hey Kiddo, can ya hear me?" he asked, Jane blinked a few times before her Memory core kicked in, bringing up Ratchet,

"_Ra…Rat…chet?_" her vocal processor was stactic but she could see Ratchet heave a sigh of relief,

"You're gonna be okay kid, now hold still a moment," Ratchet took a small scream driver and played around with her vocal processor,  
"There try that?" he asked, Jane was helped to sit up by Perceptor and Wheeljack as she looked to Ratchet,

"It feels…better," she smiled, having her old voice back with a hint of metallic volume to it. Ratchet smiled as he hugged her, but them he remembered she was still in her protoforms,

"Uh kid, in your own words: boy do you have a lot to learn," he smiled, then told her she, in her present state, was the equivalent to being naked. Hearing that, she quickly grabbed a long trap and tried to cover herself,  
"No no, it's alright Jane, we just need to get you an alt form, that will give you your armour," Ratchet explained, Jane calmed down a little but left the tarp around her. Smiling Ratchet helped Jane off the berth, only to have her drop like a rock.  
"It's alright, you're just not used to your new body yet," Ratchet spoke with a little humour in his voice as he helped her up. It was like teaching a child to walk.

Jane felt so heavy she couldn't hold herself up. Ratchet slung her arm around his neck as he helped her to walk. Holding tightly to the tarp, they all walked out.

"Jane! Are you…" Optimus stopped when he saw Ratchet helping Jane walk. He was amazed that the procedure worked let along given her a form like she did. The others were stunned to while Ultra Magnus smiled, he was glad it worked and she survived.

"Jane?" Bumblebee was bug-eyed as he stared at her

"Is that you?" Bulkhead finished, Jane knew she needed to convince them, so she gave her warm smile to them. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were so happy that they practically hug tackled Jane, causing her to drop the tarp that covered her. Bumblebee only came up to her chassis while Bulkhead towered over her. It was only when Jane squeaked that they realised she was still in her protoform, all the mech in the room hadn't seen a femme in stellar cycles or at all; Ultra Magnus turned way for her privacy, Optimus covered his optics with his helmet, Prowl turned his optics off, Sentinel was forced to look away by Jazz as he covered his optics, Bulkhead and bumblebee were beyond embarrassed as they turned away and repeatedly apologised. The twins went unseen as they stared at her; their sparks seemed to jump, spin, flip and batter against their chambers.

Ratchet quickly grabbed the tarp and covered her again,

"Hold on, I'll get Teletran to scan you a vehicle," Ratchet moved to the monitor and got Teletran One to scan a fancy looking Mazda MX Miata convertible. Placing Jane under the scanner, he flipped a switch that caused armour to sort of 'grow' over her protoform. As the scan was completed, Jane dropped the tarp to reveal her new armour;

Her armour looked like a bikini style suit, with long plates of armour covering her arms and legs; strips of armour hung at her hips while another started close to her thigh/hip joints to her knees, covered by knee guards then continued to her ankle joints, boot-like feet connected to the armour with guards, much like Cyber Spark had. The top half of her armour covered her chassis and shoulders while accenting her _endowments_. Armour encircled her forearms and her hands looked like they had gloves and with guards on the back of her hands. Her back had small exhaust vents as well as her alt form doors, folded in to look like wings. Her helmet covered her whole head, looking like something a Valkyrie would wear, framing her face and decorating her audio receptors with wing looking fins.

The others were amazed and proud at her choice in armour; it showed her feminine side as well as showing she was a strong fighter. Ultra Magnus walked up to her as she was checking out her new armour,

"Now miss Jane, since you are no longer human and are an Autobot now, I must ask you to recite this oath," he was so commanding that it sort of scared Jane, but she did as she was told and stood tall, awaiting the oath,  
"I do solemnly swear,"

"I do solemnly swear,"

"To up hold what is good and just,"

"To up hold what is good and just,"

"To protect all forms of life, fellow comrades and innocents"

"To protect all forms of life, fellow comrades and innocents"

"and to defend Cybertron and the AllSpark from the Decepticons and their evil ways even at the risk of losing my spark"

"and to defend Cybertron and the AllSpark from the Decepticons and their evil ways at the risk of losing my spark," Jane put more emphasis on the Decepticons, due to her hatred of them for what they did to her. Ultra Magnus raised his hammer up before lightly hitting Jane's chassis; there was a slight hiss but when he removed his hammer, the Autobot Elite guard insignia was present on her chassis,

"The Elite guard, but she hasn't been through the exams or boot camp," Sentinel retorted,

"True but her valiant effort in saving both myself and her comrades, as well as her exceptional combat skills has earned her a place amongst the elite guard," Ultra Magnus smiled,

"I second the commanders statement, her exceptional skill comes with not just combat but mechanics as well, building such a sophisticated droid on this planet is a talent to be upheld," Perceptor added,

"Now, a name. Now that you are truly one of us, we must name you a Cybertronian name,"

Everyone began to think of names for Jane but she turned away and, with some difficulty, walked into her old room. Everything seemed smaller; her CD's, her uniform, her bed… She walked to her desk and lightly picked up a small book. She lightly flipped through the pages as she ready passages,

"Uh, miss Jane?" asked a voice; Jane turned back and saw Jetfire and Jetstorm at the door,

"What is it you are doing?" Jetstorm asked, Jane smiled only to sigh,

"This was my dad's diary, he wrote everything in it; the places he travelled to, the Calamity and the wars, right to his final breath," a small energon tear trailed down her cheek plate,

"Was he a good man?" Jetfire asked,

"Yeah, he named me, he said that my name means 'God has favoured',"

"But you is this 'God'?"

"And is it he is favouring you?" they asked, causing Jane to giggle. That melted their sparks once again, what was it that she was doing to make them feel like this?

"No, God is the entity some people here on earth worshiped, the being that gave us life though some people don't believe in him,"

"Then, if he is not existing, how can he be favouring you?" Jetfire asked, getting really confused,

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad my father named me," the watched her stare at the small book until something came to them,

"Miss Jane, Bublebot and Bulbus green told us your battle robot had a name," Jetstorm began,

"What was it?" Jetfire asked, Jane was a little taken aback by this, thinking of what they were going to try,

"You mean Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Yeah I called my mech 'Cyber Spark', why?" she asked, Jetfire and Jetstorm stood and each offered her a hand,

"Well we were thinking of names for you, ones that would be meaningful like your father was doing when he first name you,"

"And it is connecting with higher being. So, why not be calling you…'Primus Spark', because of your battle robot being called Cyber Spark, your father naming you after High being,"

"And you looking like an Angel," they whispered the last part but they were able to get Jane to smiled again,

"Yeah, I like it. Okay, I'll be called Primus Spark from now on," she bounded to them and hugged them  
"Thanks guys, you're the best," What Jane, now Primus Spark, didn't notice was that Jetfire and Jetstorm froze and their face plates were overheating; their sparks losing all control and whizzed about in their spark chambers. The sensation caused both to return the hug without realising it,

"Jane, where are you?" Optimus called out, Spark then pulled the twins out with her as she approached the others,

"Jetfire and Jetstorm helped me with a name, I'll be known as Primus Spark," she smiled,

"The so be it, Primus Spark," Ultra Magnus smiled,

"Does this mean she'll be hangin with us or with OP and his crew?" Jazz asked,

"It will not matter, due to an electrical storm not far from Earth, we will have to stay here," Wheeljack explained,

"It will be her choice when the time comes, for the time being we will have to adapt to Earth. Primus Spark, will you aid as?" Ultra Magnus asked,

"Yes sir," she smiled, saluting her now commanding officer.


	7. Author Note: HELP!

Author note.

I am having a little bit of writers block. I wanted to do something that would deepen the bond between the twins and Spark. Any ideas?

I'm welcoming any helpful ideas so just put them into comments. I was planning on bringing Lockdown in at some stage so just some food for thought.

I might even put in some MegatronxOC pairings not because I like him but to put the 'damsil in distress' and the evil guy making a move persona in. It was a good idea at the time but I'd like to hear some opinions.

Please help

IM DESPERATE!!!!!


	8. Adjustments

_**Chapter 7: Adjustments**_

Perceptor and Wheeljack were able to leave Earth and return to Cybertron while the others stayed. Ultra Magnus ordered his Elite Guard to teach Primus Spark the necessary skills she'll need if and when they return to Cybertron. Spark, being her nickname, seemed depressed from time to time but once again hid it behind a smile.

She began to practise using her weapons as soon as she could walk on her own; consisting of her Gatling arm, long energon powered elbow blades on both arms and a special cannon made of both her arms. There was one weapon that not even Perceptor could explain, it was like a silk robe that looped around her at her beck and call, acting on its own to protect her, slash like a sword and retrain like stasis cuffs. Even though it couldn't be explained, she didn't complain and used it as she saw fit. She did ask Primus about it, answering with it was his gift to her.

Jazz was assigned to train her like a Cyber ninja; he invited Prowl to help to make the process go along more smoothly since she had been with Prowl longer. She even got Jazz into Earth music, loving the Hip-hop dancing and rap music to pieces.

After finding out that Spark had built-in rockets in her heels, Jetfire and Jetstorm were put in charge of training her to fly. They would play around like playing tag and chases in the air to get Spark used to flying at high speeds; soon enough she could match them for speed even in their alt mode. The more time they spent together, the more the twins began to feel strangely; unfortunately they didn't know what to do or how to talk about it. In the end, after a rather exhausting game of tag as Safeguard that resulted in Spark accidentally running into them and landing on top of them, her spark chamber so close to their combined faces.

Spark walked into her new room and instantly went into recharge. Jetfire and Jetstorm took the chance and ran to Sentinel Prime.

"Wait, is truly wise to be going to Sentinel Prime Sir for this?" Jetfire asked, not exactly trusting their commander with something like this,

"But who else is to be knowing this sort of feeling, Sentinel Prime Sir must to be knowing something," Jetstorm rebutted,

"Knowing what sort of feeling?" the twins looked up to see Ratchet. Looking back to each other they smiled,

"um Ratchet sir, could we be asking you a question?"

"Depends, what's the question?"

"Well, what is it to be meaning when spark does loop-de-loops every time we look at Spark?" Jetstorm asked,

"It happens all time we are with her, the feeling of Spark hitting self in spark chamber," Jetfire added. Ratchet seemed a little stunned by the questions and a little annoyed that they didn't know. Dragging them into his med bay, he began to explain,

"You both are feeling love, plain and simple but if Jane-I mean Spark is feeling the same way, it could possibly mean she is your Spark mate; the bot you want to share your spark with and be one with forever,"

"But why is effecting both brother and me, wouldn't be only happening to one of us?"

"Well that might be because you're twins, you sparks are similar so if one yearns for something, so will the other. SO I suggest you don't _ever_ fight over her because if you break her spark, you'll have me to deal with," Ratchet had grown quiet attached to Spark like a father would so messing with her wasn't a smart move.

Leaving the med bay, they began to ponder about what Ratchet said. One of them must be feeling something toward Spark, but neither knew from which one. Thinking a recharge would help them they went to their room and clicked off.

Spark seemed like she was in recharge but she was really waiting for everyone else to. Once it was dark enough she crept out; she moved into each room just to check. Optimus was out; same with Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were talking in their sleep causing Spark to smile. She checked Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Jazz before she moved to Prowl's room. Peeking in, she saw him with her back to him. Thinking he was out of it, she ran out of the base.

What she didn't see was Prowl and Jazz coming out of their rooms and look to one another,

"This is the 3rd time in an earth month that she's snuck out," Jazz whispered,

"Should we follow?" looking to each other, the cyber ninjas ran out to see Spark kick her thrusters and fly off. Transforming, they followed close behind; soon they found themselves in Midgar, the largest city on the Planet. Prowl activated his holo-form so no one will see them. They searched the entire city for her and got nowhere until Prowl remembered the park.

There weren't that many people there at night though they did hear some less than reputable sounds in the bushes. Jazz went to look when Prowl stopped him,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jazz looked at him confused until Prowl whispered into his ear what was _really_ happening in the bushes,

"Yo that's nasty," Jazz recoiled and tried to stay away from the bushes as much as he could. When they reached a cliff-like hill, they had as they spotted Spark sitting there; she was looking out at the small neighbourhoods and city streets of Midgar City. She was just staring out oblivious to everything else around her.

"Is this what she's been doing all this time?" Jazz whispered, Prowl shrugged as Spark began to speak,

"Why do I feel like this?" she asked, to no one in particular by what Jazz and Prowl thought but she was speaking to Primus,

*_You are just adjusting to your new life. It natural_* he spoke,

"But I feel like this all the time, even when I'm with them I feel more alone," Spark wiped the fresh and dried energon tears from her cheek plates as she tried to figure out her dilemma,

*_Being a Cybertronian suits you better than being human. Even when you were human you felt out of place correct?_*

"Yeah, I did feel out of place, and felt comfortable around machines and engine parts, but now I just…"

*_Please Spark, tell me what is bothering you, it is not a weakness to speak it out_*

Spark sighed, she didn't want to admit it but, to her own knowledge, she was only speaking to Primus,  
"I…I feel…no it's stupid," she looked up and saw his concerned face, sighing she knew she wouldn't win,  
"_sigh_, when I was human, and when I hit puberty; I began to notice how attractive boys were. I see other girls making relationships look so easy, asking a guy out, the guy asking them out with little to no effort to try and get their attention. I've tried to find the right guy but they were all narrow minded idiots, they only loved their girl friends for their looks and how _great_ they were in bed,"

Jazz and Prowl could see the hurt in her voice, she had an even harder life as a human than she had let on,

"Though sure, other girls were like me but, guys wouldn't want a girlfriend that could kick their ass without much effort. I was shunned, I was ridiculed and…" more energon tears began to flow once again,  
"and I felt so alone that even when I was in a full room, it was like I was the only one there. I'm scared that that's going to happen again, I want to have a life, I want to fall in love, I want to be something, I want to meet that one person, bot or form of entity that will make me feel accepted no matter what I do," tears were wiped away by Primus as he stared down at her like a worrying father,

*_Spark, Femmes like you and in general are hard to come by. Any mech with a hard drive would know that you are a rare jewel, one that is to be cherish_* he tilted Spark's face up so she was looking into his bright blue eyes,  
*_Humans are still a fledging race; they don't understand how deep a bond can become. Cybertronians bond with their very sparks, they stay together for life, life that lasts thousands of human lives. Even in death they remain as one_* Primus embraced Spark as she listened to his words,

"W…why me? Why did you choose me?" she asked him; Jazz and Prowl then realised she was talking to someone, either through her comlink or in a way they couldn't think of,

*_You are not ready for such a burden yet, you a but a sparkling at this time but I will tell you, you will do great things when the time comes. But for now please, sing for the stars, for they were once your Cybertronian brothers and sisters; your audience_* Spark smiled at his comforting words, and singing usually helped. In taking air she began:

"_**I remember black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
Did I get what I deserve? **_

_**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide **_

_**There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
Did I get what I deserve? **_

_**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide **_

_**In every loss, in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret, and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
Did I get what I deserve? **_

_**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide…  
That I get what I deserve **_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide"**_

(New Divide by Linkin Park)

Finishing her little rendition, Spark decided to leave before the sun came up. Taking off, she never realised Prowl and Jazz watching her,

"You do you think she was talkin to?" Jazz asked, transforming into his alt mode and drive off,

"I don't know, but it must be a force of good, if it's helping her to adjust," Prowl answered. It didn't take long for them to return to base. Spark was already in recharge when they came to check on her before they too returned to recharge, wondering what the next day will bring.


	9. Turmoil

_**Chapter 8: Turmoil**_

The next few days were relatively normal. Spark would help around the base as she was getting used to her new body and her new abilities. She was quite handy with medical tools so Ratchet gave her a little bit of medical training.

Spark continued to train with Prowl and Jazz, though something was telling her that they knew something, trying hard to hide it. She ignored it though, she was happy to be spending time learning different Cybertronian fighting styles; she even mastered a certain level in Processor over matter.

Jetfire and Jetstorm still helped her with her flying but it was definitely they were trying to sort something out. But recently Sentinel Prime began to supervise, persuading Ultra Magnus that the twins weren't using 'boot-camp' regulated training. Spark followed his every order as she performed loop-da-loops, sudden drops and flips; the twins noticed the strange smirk on his face when watched Spark fly about, a sudden burst of anger rose in both of them,

"Brother, this is new feeling. You are feeling it too no?" Jetstorm asked, a little shock in their change in attitude,

"Da brother, but what is this feeling?" Jetfire asked, until the same words popped into their processors. Jealousy? Anger? They were angry at their commander staring at Spark in such a way while their jealousy branched from her obeying Sentinel Prime's every command.

"Good, _very_ good Primus Spark, you've really come along," he tried to smile charmingly at her but she knew better,

"Thank you sir," she saluted while trying to cool down her systems, "Are there anymore drills I need to complete or can I leave?" she asked, the look in Sentinel's optics told Spark, Jetfire and Jetstorm exactly what he was thinking,

"Actually, since you are part of the Elite guard, I see it as my duty to show you around my ship, what do ya say?" he winked, Spark mentally wished a meteor hit her, or him either was good, but unfortunately she knew he would _order_ her to come on his tour. Sighing,

"Okay sir," Sentinel's smirk grew another centimetre or so as he guided Spark to the ship, the twins had to do something fearing what could happen if she stepped onto their ship. Then they got it,

"SENTINEL PRIME SIR LOOK OUT!!!" Jetfire called,

"AN ORGANIC CREATURE IS DOING SOMETHING NEARING YOUR FEET!!" Jetstorm added, both smiling at their commanders stupidity. He began screaming and whelping trying to find the said organic creature. Spark looked around and found nothing, only to be carried off by the twins.

"You 2 are life savers," she smiled; they smiled only to throw a small glare at each other, warning them not to do anything. Jetstorm was lucky enough to be holding Spark by her front, smiling charmingly at her. Jetfire caught onto his little act and wrapped his arms around Spark's waist and leaning his chin onto her shoulder; causing her to recoil and giggle,

"Don't Jetfire, that tickles," smirking he did it again causing her to wriggle around, giggling. Jetstorm glared at his brother and accelerated, trying to lose him in his jet stream. But Jetfire wouldn't be thrown off so easily. But Spark managed to wriggled out of their grasp,  
"Bet'cha can't catch me," she smiled, clicking on her boosters and flying off.

Dumbfounded, the twins powered up and sped after her, each one trying to get to Spark before the other, but remembered what Ratchet said,

"Brother, why not we be having little wager, first to be catching Spark, get to be asking her on outing?" Jetfire asked, liking the prize he thought up,

"Deal, so eat my jet trail brother," Jetstorm blazed forward to catch up with Spark, unaware of their little wager.

Spark sailed through the skies laughing as she felt so free. She had to admit, while she was human and flying a huge mech, she never had a rush like this before. Feeling alive and free was so exhilarating. Then suddenly, she felt something; something ominous, evil. She slowed down to a stop while the twins accidentally flew past her,

"Spark is there something wrong?" they asked, before she could answer she saw something glowing behind them. It was a very a pair a bright red eyes,

"Maybe we should return to base, my central processor is tingling, I feel like we're being watched," she shuddered; the twins looked at each other and agreed with Spark. Flying beside her they sped back to base, leaving their little spy behind.

Returning to base, Spark went immediately to the rec room for some energon. Since their little bet didn't exactly come to an end like they wanted, the twins were using their spare time to try and get Spark's attention.

At the moment, Spark was sitting with Bumblebee and Bulkhead playing some games; Jazz was listening to some of the CD's Spark gave him but was watching the others play. The twins only recently learned to play video games thanks to Bumblebee and Spark. Spark was winning in a game of Soul Caliber 4, playing as Raphael while Bumblebee played as Zasamel. She cornered Bumblebee at the edge of the field and cleverly kicked him off.

"OH YEAH, I RULE!!" Spark cheered, Bumblebee stared at the screen in disbelief while Bulkhead cheered with her,

"Man, how do you do it Spark?" he asked,

"Skill my friend, skill," she smiled, the twins watched dreamily as Spark jumped about in victory, then she turned to them with a big smile, melting their sparks,

"Hey Jetfire, Jetstorm, you wanna try?" she asked, perking up they turned to each other,

*_Okay brother, first to be winning gets to be asking Spark on date_* Jetfire spoke through their comlinks so the others couldn't here,

*_Deal, brother. You go to prepare to be losing_* Jetstorm smirked. Standing up and nodding, Spark gave her controller to Jetstorm while Bumblebee gave his to Jetfire.  
They began playing, each one trying to beat the other out of the ring. Spark cheered for them both while Bulkhead and Bumblebee took one side. While Jetfire was close to the edge, he turned to Spark, "Spark, how am I to be doing the rolly move again?" he asked,

"Oh like this," Spark leaned over the couch so she could reach his controller; unknowingly her chassis was pressed up against the back of his head and neck joint. His spark sprang out irregularly just by the touch of her hands but with her pressed up like that made his spark sing out. Jetstorm caught onto his little plan and began to fight harder. Though in the end Jetfire won,

"Hurray, I winning my first video game!" Jetfire was very please with himself that he forgot his twin while Bumblebee and Bulkhead congratulated him. Jetstorm was a little disheartened that he couldn't get to ask Spark out but he didn't expect her to walk up to him,

"It's okay Jetstorm, it's just a game," she smiled; suddenly he felt her servos loop around his neck and pulling him into a warm embrace. What seemed like hours to him only ended seconds later. She smiled again before turning to Jetfire and pulling him over to congratulate him. But, going unseen by everyone, a shadow left the skylight above them and flew off.

Starscream returned to the Decepticon base. Sauntering in, he sneered at his leader, Megatron.

"What have you to report Starscream?" he commanded,

"The Autobots have a new ally. A femme," he smirked, with the mere mention of the word perked Megatron's curiosity,

"A femme? On earth?" he pondered,

"Yes my liege, she has been with them for a few megacycles now; but I haven't seen that little organic brat since she arrived," Megatron ignored the rest of what Starscream was saying, his interest stayed on the mysterious Autobot femme. Who was she? The only femmes he knew about were Black Arachnia and the Autobot Arcee. Where did this femme come from?

"Starscream, Tell Lockdown I have an assignment for him; have him continue watching the femme and _only_ if the opportunity arises, bring her to me online," Starscream agreed and moved out once again to notify the notorious bounty hunter. Megatron began to picture what the Autobot femme looked like, his mind wondering to unspeakable acts he would relish to put upon the unsuspecting femme.

Though what Primus had told Spark was true, Megatron wasn't one to go easy on such an opportunity. If there was a chance she could reproduce, he would have her as a potential mate as well as to produce him an heir; no doubt stopping Starscream from continuously gunning for Decepticon leadership. Looking back to the setting sun, his thoughts returned to _other_ matters.


	10. Coming to Terms

_**Chapter 9: Coming to terms**_

Since Jetfire won the right to ask Spark out, he was still a little nervous, for both Spark's acceptance and the fact he could loose the love he shares with his brother over this. Once he had gathered up the courage to ask her, he walked out of his shared room only to bump into Jetstorm,

"Oh, hello brother," Jetstorm was down for loosing to his brother but, much like Spark, smiled for his brother's sake,

"Hey," Jetfire replied, it was a awkward silence for what seemed like hours until Jetstorm broke the silence,

"I am hoping Spark is feeling same way you are brother," he smiled, before walking into the room. Unexpectedly he felt his brother's hand on his arm. Turning back he saw his brother smiling,

"Brother, would it being okay if you are to be helping me ask Spark out?" Jetfire asked, smiling at his twin sibling. Jetstorm, as much as he wanted to, couldn't refuse his brother. Agreeing they both walked out,

"Uh brother," Jetstorm began, trying to find the right words to say,  
"No matter what Spark is to be choosing, you or me, we are to be remaining like this, as brothers," he held his hand out to signify a mutual agreement between them. Jetfire looked at the reconciliation in his brother's optics and the acceptance of any decision that they or Spark makes,

"Deal," Jetfire took his brother's hand and shook. They shared a small BROTHERLY hug before trying to find Spark.

Spark had left the base to confront a few things. It had been a few months since the Decepticon attack and her transformation that he friends continued to send her TXTs and tried calling her asking if she was okay. They stopped a few days ago and decided that they should know. She didn't tell Optimus and Ultra Magnus since they'd forbid her to do it, she was certainly _not_ telling Sentinel for obvious reasons.

Lying about going for a walk, she transformed and sped to Midgar City. Since she knew they'd be in school now, she decided to TXT them. She knew they would be having lunch now so they wouldn't get caught.

Lira, Mimi and Cynthia were upset by their friends appearance, only recently accepting the fact she was dead; only a hand full of Cyber Spark's parts were found where the giant mechs said they'd hold her as well as blood splatters in the cockpit. They had tried for months to try and contact her but no luck. They were miserable the whole time since then, not being able to come to her fake funeral.

Suddenly, at the same time, their phones rang. Pulling them out, not really interested at what is was, they noticed they were all marked 'URGENT'. Mimi was the first to open hers, she nearly fainted at what was written on the phone screen;

_Hey guys  
__I know I havn't returnd u'r calls and I had good reason 2.  
__I realy wantd 2 speak 2 u and I think now is the time.  
__I warn you not 2 freak out 2 much when you see me; know that it was my decision that lead 2 this, I only hope u understand._

_Meet me outside skool, near the mech bays when everyone is gone._

_C u soon. Jane_

"Guys…" she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes,  
"It was from Jane," the others, not believing what they just heard opened their messages and reacted the same way; there friend _was _alive.

"This is great, it's a miracle," Lira grinned, tears forming in her eyes,

"What did she mean by 'don't freak out', do you think something happened during the attack?" Cynthia asked, dreading what could've happened to their friend,

"We'll just have to find out, we're BFFLs right?" Mimi asked them, though rhetorical they still agreed.

They were happy through the rest of school, not telling anyone else why when asked. By the time the final bell went and everyone left; the 3 friends awaited near the mech bays,

"Where is she? She said she's be here?" Lira asked,

"I could've been a prank," Cynthia sighed, just as they were about to leave, a bright purple MX Miata rolled up,

"Wow, look at that car," Mimi smiled,

"_Hi guys_," Spark greeted, only startling her friends,

"Jane? Is that you?" Mimi asked,

"_Yeah, it's me. Like I wrote before, _please_ don't freak,_" she begged before she revealed her secret. Shifting and rearranging to form her robot mode, she stood the same height of the hangers, looking down at her frightened and pale friends,

"J…Jane? Wh…what…who?" Cynthia asked, Spark smiled a familiar smile and offered a hand. They jumped back as she gently laid her hand down for them,

"BFFLs right?" she asked, waiting for them to drink this in. Mimi was the first to move; she watched Spark the whole time as she poked at the hard metal hand that could kill her with a flick of the wrist. Feeling it was safe, she slowly climbed on. Soon the others cautiously followed. Spark slowly lifted them up and put them on the hanger roof,

"Jane…what happened?" Lira asked, scared and amazed at their friend before them. Sighing, Spark turned to them, spilling her guts to them, if she still had guts that is. She told them about the Autobots and Decepticons, their war and Cybertron, how she helped them and how she was almost killed, her new body and her friends. They listened, interested and angry at what happened.

"At that's about it," she finished,

"So this Megatron idiot practically crushed you? that SUCKS!!" Mimi frowned, already hating him,

"Yeah, but it's not all that bad, you guys always told me I might be half robot, I guess you were right," Spark joked, they all giggled at her little joke, until Spark jumped at the sudden transmittion,

"*_Officer Primus Spark, respond_*" it was Ultra Magnus, boy was she in trouble,

"Guys hold on a sec?" she asked before turning away to answer the transmission,  
"Primus Spark reporting Ultra Magnus sir,"

"*_Spark, where are you? It is almost sunset and you have been out for nearly an entire cycle, there is still a Decepticon threat and I don't want you caught in the middle again_*" He sounded like the concerned parent calling their child to see if they were safe, he did that sometime which was really out of character,

"I'm fine sir, I was reminiscing about old time and lost track of the time. I apologise for my neglecting my other duties and I promise I'll be back before the cycle is out," she replied, trying her best not to let him know what she was really doing,

"*_Apology accepted Officer Primus Spark. Ultra Magnus out_*" thus ending the transmission. Sadly, Spark turned back to her friends,

"I have to leave, and I may not be able to see you guys again," she said sadly,

"Its alright, we totally understand," Mimi smiled,

"We're friends, we're just glad you're alright," Cynthia smiled; touched by their words, Jane picked them and shared a hug. Spark placed them back on the ground and transformed into her alt mode,

"Can I give you guys a ride home?" she asked, excited they climbed in as Spark drove off but she never noticed a set of red eyes gleamed, following her not too far behind.

The twins were now worried, Ultra Magnus had called Spark to come back to base, that was 2 and a half Earth hours ago. Even Ratchet was worried, his old war wounds were acting up, and that wasn't a good sign. The others were going about their business not too worried about Spark, they knew she could take care of herself, until an incoming transmission came through Teletran one,

"*_Hello! Help someone HELP!!!_*" it was Spark and she sounded frantic,

"Spark, what's wrong? What's happening?" Optimus asked, hearing the fear in her voice,

"*_A Decepticon is chasing me! I have 3 humans in my protection but this damn muscle car isn't letting up, to make it worse, I think Starscream is overhead!_*" she panicked, they could hear the screams from her passengers and the battle going around her,

"Primus Spark, return to base as fast as you can and we shall meet you half way to intercept. You'll have to bring your 'passengers' with you,"

"*_Yes sir and don't worry, I know them personally, they won't say anything about this_*" she reassured them, then something happened,

"*_JANE! THAT MUSCLE CAR IS SHOOTING KIND OF LASER AT US!! IT CAME OUT OF HIS HOOD!!!_*"one of the girls scream, Ratchet then looked up knowing what it was,

"SPARK DON"T LET THAT RAY HIT YOU!!!" he screamed in response, screams and screeching was heard on the other side of the communication line,

"*_Guys…I don't…our run…-bout…500 miles…base…help_*" the connection shorted out and fell silent,

"SPARK!!" they called but with no response,

"We have to be going to help her!" Jetfire panicked,

"Yah, we have to be saving her," Jetstorm added, Ratchet could see the love and worry in their optics, seconding their pleas,

"Optimus, Sentinel, Jazz, Prowl and I will hold back the Decepticons while Bumblebee, Bulkhead and you to will help Primus Spark, Ratchet we will need you too in case she is in need of medical attention. Autobots, TRANSFORM AND MOVE OUT!"

Spark was hit hard by the ray her friends told her about, she was knocked out completely, not before telling her friends to run. Though they protested she made them leave.

Coming back online, Spark could hear voices around her. Bring her optics online, she couldn't move. Regaining consciousness she frantically tried to move, only to find herself restrained,

"Don't bother, you can't break them," said a voice,

"Who…who are you? What did you do with my friends?!" she demanded, though she tried to sound demanding, her voice cracking with obvious nervousness, a dark chuckle broke the silence as a rather nasty looking look trailed down her cheek plate. An arm followed until a mech stood over her,

"My my, you are one looker of a femme, my condolences to the Autobots for their workmanship. You're little organic passengers ran off when I shut you down, no need to worry," he smirked,

"What?"

"Oh while you were rebooting yourself, I took a gander in your memory banks," he turned back to her with a sick looking smirk,  
"You ain't foolin anyone, you were one of them organics before the Autobots gave you this sweet bod," she could feel his hand trailing up her thigh plating, she tried to flinch by her restrains restricted any movement,  
"Be thankful my employer wants you intact, and he was quiet specific on that little detail,"

"What are you talking about? What employer?" fear had completely consumed her, she had no idea how to act in this situation, though she was kidnapped by Megatron as a human but this was different, she was tied down at the mercy of this strange and quite frankly frightening mech,

"Oh, see I'm a bounty hunter and I like to take certain aspects of my catches as a _trophy_ of sorts, personal mods things like that but you, you're the first femme I've caught in such a long time and I take pride it taking the most…" his claw stabbed in next to her head as his hand trailed up her abdomen and chassis plates,  
"_intimate_ mods from femmes," his voice seemed to purr as his face plates were mere inches from hers. Her spark almost stopped cold as she stared at those cold blood eyes. Unable to stare into those _devil eyes_, she turned away and prayed he's leave her alone,  
"But Megatron wants that little pleasure so I had to settle with these nice looking elbow blades of yours," he smirked, showing her the blades that were once in her arms, but that wasn't what made all colour in her face plates seemed to disappear,

"Megatron? But…why does he…?" she stuttered, suddenly the slab she was tied to move until she was vertical to a large screen.

Fizzing to life, the face of pure hell appeared,

"My, my, she is even more exquisite than Starscream described," a look of pure horror washed over Spark as she turned away from the screen, not wanting his to see her anguish,

"She sure is, I hope I'm getting the premium upgrades you promised for this little catch," the mech smirked,

"Good work Lockdown, your credits will be sent once I have the femme,"

"We'll heres another bang for your buck, she was once one of those organics, the one who hung around the Autobots,"

Spark tried to drown them out but couldn't help but to listen. She could tell Megatron would be surprised she was the human he thought he killed and would probably exact later on when she'll be his prisoner again,

"Well, the past does come to haunt one once in a while, have her ready for when I personally come to _collect_, I don't trust my men with such _fragile_ cargo," he chuckled before the connection closed.

Before Spark could react, a metal muzzle was put over her lip servos and hooked in place,

"Now I don't want anyone to try anything if they hear your screams, besides hunting you really took its toll," he yawned before sauntering out for a stasis nap. Spark simply hung there as she watched him leave. Once she knew he was gone, she broke down.

Energon tears just flowed as all the sorrow, pain and anguish of her present predicament and her impending future hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted someone one to help her, she wanted Jetfire and Jetstorm to liberate her and comfort her. She stopped, she addressed them _by_ name, why was that? She continued to ask herself that for some time. Every time she felt low or sad, she wanted to turn to one of them to comfort her,

* "_That because you are meant to be_"* a voice rang, looking up she saw Primus, sad and grieving. She looked to him in confusion and sadness, begging him to step in and help,  
*"_I'm afraid I can not intervene my child, I want to so much but I am unable in my present form_"* he moved to her and embraced what he could to comfort her. Energon tears still fell but something else bothered her,  
*"_The reason you wished for _both_ of the young jet twins was because your sparks calls for them yes?_"* hearing him, her cheek plates heated up. True, she felt something from them but only understood it to be friendship,  
*"_Your spark was made to love both of them, just like their sparks were made to love yours. Indeed it is unheard of a single femme bonding with 2 mechs but it has never been done either. Cybertronian twins come from the same spark thus they have a deep connection, one that can deepen others they wish to endeavour. It was true in what I told you Spark, you were meant for great things, but to brave them you must be brave, protect yourself in any way you can_"* he smiled to her as she began to cheer up, smiling to him or to the best that she could.


	11. Inner power

_**Chapter 10: Inner Power-**___

_**(the meeting of the twins and Starscream is not mine but a comic story I asked to borrow from Enolianslave on Deviant art, called 'Autobots don't fly'. Not mine though I did tweek it so it would fit in. Credit and thanks got to Enolianslave**__**)**_

The Autobots got to the position Spark's transmission pinpointed her to. They could definitely tell there was a struggle here; trees were knocked down, large gouges in the ground as well as missile shrapnel.

"Do you think she's okay?" Bulkhead asked,

"Primus Spark is stronger than you give her for, she'll be fine," Optimus replied even though he too though anything could've happened.

"Spread out, if you find anything that could tell us where Primus Spark was taken send up a flare," Ultra Magnus demanded.

Breaking off, every one of them tried their best to find _any_ clues. Jetfire and Jetstorm decided to stay close in case they found Spark, but before they could really start searching, Jetstorm was struck in the back,

"BROTHER~~!" a pair of stasis cuffs were slapped onto him from behind as he was slung over someone's large shoulder,

"Now to have some fun," it was Starscream. As he took off, Jetfire watched as his brother remained motionless on the ground. His spark began to ache as he was bot-napped by a Decepticon.

After what seemed like ages, Starscream dropped Jetfire quite harshly. He smirked down at the frightened Autobot, observing the fear that just seemed to wave off him,

"So you're the _big_ weapon that's going to save the Autobots and secure Cybertron," he cackled, he grabbed Jetfire by the throat and held him so he was looking right into his red optics,  
"You look nothing more than a simpering protoform…" pulling Jetfire off the ground, he held him at face length,  
"Unless you possess _inner_ strength," tightening his grip on the poor twin, his once evil smirk became a ferocious glare,  
"What powers do you have?" he demanded, tightening his grip on the small bot,

"p…please…I is not knowing!" Jetfire spat out with much difficulty due to the death grip he was in, Starscream thought for a moment until a _brilliant_ idea formed,

"Well…" he dropped Jetfire and deactivated his stasis cuffs,  
"Let's find out,"

"I am not understanding…" Jetfire was surprised by this Decepticon's mercy, rubbing his wrists to gain feeling back in them,  
"Is you…letting me go?" one of Starscream's clawed fingers tilted Jetfire's face to his as his smirk grew,

"The very opposite Auto-brat. I'm giving you a head start before I hunt you down and _obliterate_ you," he smirk, proud of his plan and thinking of the sport it'll bring. Standing at full height, he stared down at his quivering prey,  
"So I'll give you to the count of 10…"  
"10…"  
"9…" Jetfire was still confused with Starscream's plan as he heard his final countdown,  
"8…I'd start running…"  
"7…" taking his advice Jetfire got back to his feet,  
"6…" took off in a run, watching Starscream in case he'd try something while his back was turned,  
"5…4…" he powered his feet thrusters and took to the sky as fast as he could,

"321..ready or not," Starscream kept his promise and took off after Jetfire, easily gaining on him but he didn't encounter Jetfire throwing on of his fire balls at him as he drew closer though to Jetfire's expense he easily dodged his attack. Smirking he powered him null rays, took aim and fired at Jetfire's thrusters. Without his thrusters, Jetfire fell to his doom. Unfortunately Starscream caught him by his leg, smirk at his caught prey,  
"That was pitiful; really, really sad. I guess it's true: Autobots _can't_ fly," cackling in evil glee, Starscream sent Jetfire hurtling to the ground faster than before, causing the poor Autobots to land head first into the ground,  
"Not anymore anyway. I think an intermission is in order…" he cackled,

"BROTHER~!" Jetstorm had awoken from stasis to realise Starscream had kidnapped his brother. Trying to recover from the shock, Jazz and Sentinel Prime came to investigate the noise.

"Jetstorm!" Jazz called, looking into the valley were Jetstorm lay, trying to get his bearings,  
"What happened bro?" he called to Jetstorm, looking up he saw his 2 commanding officers and tried to reply from his current position,

"St-starscream is coming and he is blasting me and taking Jetfire," he called back,

"What's the situation?" Sentinel asked,

"I'm not sure, something about Starscream attacking them, I need to check if the lil'guy is okay," Jazz replied, getting ready to jump into the valley. He could tell Sentinel was reluctant and tried to ignore his excuses to ignore the situation,

"…Did you hear that?...uh, anyway, I'll got report to Ultra Magnus about the situation," Sentinel turned to walk off as Jazz slid into the valley,

"Yeh right…You do what's best for yourself Sentinel…" Jazz cursed as he slid down to the poor bot below,  
"Hold on lil'buddy!" he called, sliding to a stop and running to Jetstorm,  
"Easy now…" he looked Jetstorm over and didn't see any fatal damage,

"I…I am not knowing where is my brother…" Jetstorm crumbled, feeling worse than what he was feeling,  
"I am…not feeling him even…" clutching his chest plate as if it was in pain,

"Hold up: 'feelin him'? wha 'd ya mean?" Jazz asked, confused at what the young bot told him,

"Is like when Sentinel Prime sir he used to be separating us for punishment, and that is hurting us here, is hurt too when Spark is not with us," indicating to his spark chamber, Jazz knew he meant his spark aches when they were separated for too long, even when Spark was out on a mission, apparently they feel the same pain,

"He did that?" Jazz couldn't believe that Sentinel was that low to separate them as punishment when this kind of pain affects them both,

"But this is like…nothing. Is that meaning that…bro…Jetfire…is,,,off,"

"Hey, no man. Delete that, we'll find him. Ya think Spark would let ya think like that?" Jazz knew for a while now that the twins were trying to get the young femme's attention and could tell she cared about both of them,

"We…we will?" Jetstorm asked, his demeanor changing with each promise of hope,

"'course 'storm. I'll help ya find yo brother, brother. Now try his frequency," Jazz was glad he was keeping Jetstorm's hopes up, but for how long.

**(There was more to the comic but I'm skipping a few pages…BACK TO SPARK)**

Spark had been resting until as loud bang awoke her, and the annoying light from the main screen caused her to put her optics online and forced to watch the battle outside. She saw Starscream fighting Jazz, unable to keep up with the agile cyber ninja. But what made her Spark stop was the sight of Jetstorm hold an unconscious Jetfire in his arms,

*"_No…Jetfire…_"* energon tears ran down her cheek plates only to stop when she saw them getting up; relived they were okay. The battle heated up when the twins were forced to fight, but as Spark watched, she noticed Jetfire was acting strangely as if he had the robot equivalent to a concussion; still dazed and confused. Then she noticed Jetfire standing on Jetstorm's shoulder plates, his hands ablaze and Jetstorm kicking on his turbines. She watched in amazement as her 2 dear friends transformed into a flaming tornado, her optics were dazzled by their display and the look on Starscream's face was priceless.

She rejoiced when they had defeated Starscream; she would clap if she could move. As she watched a look of horror took her face as Starscream struck them with a power null ray.

"_HA HA HA HA HA what was THAT?! HA HA I mean you can't defeat me by making me dizzy!!_" Starscream's cackling voice echoed through the speakers,  
"_This is pathetic, let's end this by me _crushing_ you both with my BARE HANDS!!!_" with those mere words, Spark shook with fear, she could see the pained expressions on their face plates, sadness gripped her as she was forced to what her friends die,

*"_No, they're not my friends…_"* her optics began to glow a bright blue, an aura began to lick and lash around her as her resolve became clear. Hearing the racket from outside, Lockdown ran into the command room to check on Spark only to find her glowing; energy licked and crackled around her as her optics were fixed on the screen; her mouth restrictor evaporated like water as the energy grew. Lockdown's sword trophies he took from her disappeared as her bindings fell limp around her,

"WHAT THE SLAG!?" he cursed, forcing to hide his optics from the bright light that was emitting from Spark. Finally, her optics snapped open as an unearthly screech of pain and sadness roared through not only the ship and the surrounding area, but within every spark in the vicinity.

The other Autobots came to Jazz's position only to stop in their tracks as they heard an otherworldly screech,

"What…what was that?" Bulkhead cringed,

"I don't know, but I felt like my Spark just froze over," Optimus replied, Ratchet could feel his Spark quiver but for some reason he took out his diagnosis scanner and looked everyone over, gasping at the results,

"Field medic Ratchet, what's the problem?" Ultra Magnus commanded, but Ratchet was frozen in fear, only mustering a few words,

"Our Sparks…are…beating as one," the others were flabbergasted, beating as one? But that was impossible, sure sometimes if 2 sparks are placed side by side they sometimes beat the same time but then they were beat differently almost immediately. No, everyone's sparks continued to beat at the same time, not faster not slower.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion as a strange energy washed over everything. Regaining composure they looked to the forest in front of Starscream and his 2 captives. Trees bent and as if they had a mind of their own, moved to create a path; a glowing light illuminated the dark forest, ushering it to the clearing. Jetfire and Jetstorm tried their best to put their optics online, only to be welcomed by the strange light; staring at it they saw the being producing the light: they looked human only at their height, their skin glowing blue, with glowing hair that looked like liquid as it whipped and swirled in the wind. Their eyes a pale blue glowing like crystals, a long blue silk robe was draped around them, tied at their waist and fluttered as they moved,

"What on Cybertron?" Starscream stared at the being as they stopped at the edge of the forest, everyone stared in awe and terror at this being,

"_They are not my friends…_" it spoke, it's mouth was glowing like its eyes, looking to Starscream and his captives with such anger it practically flowed off them,  
"_They are my one and only…_," and as if everyone were told, one name entered their processors but only Jetfire and Jetstorm utter it,

"Spark…"

"What? That femme the bounty hunter caught?" Starscream looked bedazzled as he stared at her, unaware of her intentions,

"_You will never harm them or the others again_," her voice was so harsh, so cruel and didn't really sounded like her anymore. She bolted, breaking the sound barrier in her wake; she punched Starscream and the recoil sent him flying. The robe around her had snaked around the twins when Starscream released them. She lightly placed them on the ground and flew after Starscream.

Grapping his left thrusters, she threw him as if her was a twig. Before he hit the ground, she flew into his path and kicked him in the face, sending him flying again. Recovering from her splits and climbing with him, her hand morphed into her swords and stabbed into both of his thrusters.

"HA…HAVE MERCY!!!" he screeched, anger flared in Spark's eyes. Spinning him faster and faster by his legs she flew him back down to earth,

"_MOVE!!!!!_" she screamed, the others obliged as Starscream created a huge crater as he crash landed. Barely moving, Spark stared down at him, though going unnoticed by everyone else, her once blue eyes were slowly turning red. Her anger and rage was mounting higher and higher. Coming up with a plan, he didn't anticipate her to launch another attack. Her robe grew into a large hand and she began to beat the living spark out of him, repeatedly punching him in the face, the chassis and shoulders. Tears trikled down her face as her rage continued to grow,

"If we don't stop her, we'll loose her forever!!" Ratchet cried, but what could they do? She was beyond them,

"_You hurt my friends, you hurt those whom I care deeply for. I'll rip the beating Spark right out of its chamber!!_" she screeched, she raised her large fist up to deliver the final blow,

"SPARK NO!!" Optimus cried,

"PRIMUS SPARK DISENGAGE!!" Ultra Magnus ordered,

"PLEASE SPARK STOP!!!" Bumblebee cried,

"THIS ISN"T YOU, YOU CAN"T DO THIS!!" Bulkhead hollered,

"SPARK COOL IT!!" Jazz snapped,

"GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!!!" Prowl called

*"_This isn't you dear Spark, control your gift or be lost to the Autobots forever. You must find courage to stop!!_"* even Primus tried to reach her but all fell on deaf audio receptors as Spark let her fist fall. Time seemed to slow as Starscream awaited his doom, only to feel nothing. Opening an optic, Spark's fist had stopped; looking up to her he went bug-eyed.

Jetfire and Jetstorm had merged into Safe guard. Taking Spark in their arms, they shared their first kiss. Spark was surprised and shocked, but calmness followed; her eyes turned back to their rightful blue colour, the robe fell limp and her body reverted to its rightful metallic form. Pulling away, she looked at the large mech before her, knowing instantly that he was Jetfire and Jetstorm,

"We are oaki for doaki now Spark, no needing to be deactivating Decepticon scum. You are saving us," he smiled, making Spark's spark soar. She stared longingly into their optics and drew closer for another kiss but…

"SPARK LOOK OUT!!!" Ratchet cried only to be too late as an electro whip wrapped around Spark's neck and shocked her into Stasis,

"NO SPARK!!" the twins cried. They tried to grab her but the whip's owner had yanked her away from them. Lockdown awaited on the ground to catch her, and to have the whole Autobot crew before him,

"Releasing Spark NOW!!!" Safe guard demanded,

"Sorry, but my employer came to collect," Lockdown smirked, a large purple blast shot from behind him hit the Autobots and sent them flying. Some were thrown onto trees and rocks as more shots hailed down on them. Regaining some composure, they looked up and saw Megatron standing behind Lockdown,

"The femme Lockdown," he demanded, Lockdown more than willingly gave him Spark. She was so small compared to him, only coming to his waist. He stared down at her then to the battle field. Walking over some of the other Autobots, he looked into the crater and saw Starscream covered in dents. Looking back to the unconscious Spark, he smirked in lustful glee,  
"You certainly are full of surprises. The perfect Femme for me,"

"No," a voice protested, Megatron looked back and saw the twins; they were forced of of their power link when they hit a large rock,

"Spark is to being our Spark mate," Jetfire snapped,

"So is already proclaiming this," Jetstorm added, equally angry at the Decepticon leader. He merely smirked,

"Well, if she has interest in both of you, it'll be less of a chore to change her mind," he chuckled, holding her close like a lover would,  
"She will have no choice," he began to ascend as they others tried to stop him,  
"And you pathetic Autobots will not find her, I shall destroy this planet with you on it as a bonding gift to her, in exchange for her spark and power," his laughed echoed through the valley as he escaped with his prize.

During the fray, Primus watched as Spark was taken by the Autobot's enemy and the iminate fate of earth was exposed,

*"_Oh what have I done?_"* he grieved,

(---------------------------------------------)

_**Hey even gods make mistakes. Just shows you that nothing is perfect.**_


	12. World's End?

**Sorry about the delay folks, been busy with other stories and other ideas (power rangers is one of them) So I've finally gotten off my butt and I'm going to finish this story and I know it may seem like an abrupt ending but I just want this finished so I can focus on others. Sorry once again fans but I'll try and make it a . X-)**

_**Chapter 11: Worlds end?**_

Her optics flashing online, Spark finally booted up her systems and tried to recall her last memories; she remembered sharing a spark warming and mind blowing first kiss with Safeguard, the twins combined, only to be interrupted by a sharp shock. Slowly lifting herself up, her optics adjusted to the lack of light in the room. It was dark but she could make out a room, a _bed_room. Stiffening a moment, she remembered Megatron mentioning he would collect her from Lockdown, but she escaped him, didn't she? Now frantic, she had to find a way to get back to the others. As she tried to move off, what she guessed, the berth only to be stopped by something moving,

"Who's there?" she squeaked, fear clouding her processor as she tried to make out what was moving, but always seemed to be on the corner of her vision. Suddenly, huge arms wrapped around her, almost crushing her into their owner. She felt intakes release air against her neck cables, sending cold tingles down her spine. Something wet and soft teased her neck cable coverings, causing her to squirm to the touch,

"More than I ever imagine," hissed a dark baritone voice; Spark went stiff, she knew that voice, she knew where she was, and she knew what was going to happen. Fear motivating her body, she struggled and bucked to get out of his embrace, only enticed her aggressor to continue his ministrations; rubbing her chest plate and abdomen with teasing strokes, alternating up and down. Spark could stifle a gasp as a hand dipped lower, massaging and pressing hard against her pelvic plating. "The fun begins, and soon you'll want only me," his voice hissed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"How long do you think we have Ratchet?" Optimus asked. They all took a beating and were finished with their repairs, but non were feeling any better,

"No idea I'm afraid. That electro-whip would've knocked Spark out for the next earth day, 2 if we're lucky. We may only have until tomorrow to stop Megatron and save both Spark and the Earth," Ratchet replied, finishing internal repairs to Jetstorm, Jetfire standing by him and both looked depressed,

"We must be helping Spark, before Mega-jerk is able to be bonding with our Spark," Jetfire piped in,

"Agreeing with Jetfire, we must find Spark No-," both twins froze, their eyes going wide,

"Yo, wha's up?" Jazz asked, worried about the twins, since this whole ordeal started they took a liking to Jane, turned Primus Spark, proclaiming love to her and to have Megatron kidnapping her to do who knows what was quiet stressful,

"Spark, she is scared," Jetfire answered,

"Fearful of her surroundings," Jetstorm added,

"How do you even know that?" Sentinel demanded,

"They've proclaimed love to her, you idiot, they must have began to have some form of connection with her," Ratchet snapped,

"How can that be?" Ultra Magnus asked,

"The twins approached me before about have a '_feeling_' every time they were with or near Spark, this must be the same thing only stronger," he replied. Suddenly, the twins gasped and winced, as if in pain. Jazz and Bumblebee ran to them only to stop as they spoke,

"Spark…he's touching her," Jetfire snapped, anger rising in him,

"She…isn't willing…he's going to be forcing her…" Jetstorm added, with the same anger as his brother. Only a moment later did their anger subside slightly, turning to the others,

"We are knowing where Spark is held," they both looked confidently at each other, nodding and ran out of the base,

"Halt! I order you 2 to HALT!!!" Sentinel snapped but the twins had already transformed, combined and took off to where they believed Spark to be,

"Prowl, track them, they're going to need back up if their seriously thinking of taking on Megatron," Optimus ordered. They all knew what may happen so their best bet was to get back into space, so they all made a run for the Elite guard ship as Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead quickly set out to get their ship back in operation.

**Okay, this is a warning that it's going to get a little raunchy here. It's mostly groping and touching but with implied actions and maybe one or 2 scenes with R18+ scenes but they won't be described fully. You know dirty talk so to speak. So I've warned you, read at your own risk (even though this is my first time and I'd like to thank GeminiGirl83 on Deviantart for the inspiration)**

"Please…sto-op!" Spark begged; His massive hands slowly glided around her chest, shoulders, abdomen and arms, eliciting sweet torturous whines and gasps from Spark. The feelings she felt were new, strange, arousing but wrong; true she wanted to share this bliss with someone, but not Megatron. She continued picturing herself with her beloved twins, wanting them to come and save her so badly it ached,

"Why stop, when you're begging for it," he smirked, his glossa trailing slowly from her neck to her chest, lapping and sucking the soft mounds mimicking a woman's breasts, though only circuits and wiring lay beneath. A sharp gasp escaped Spark's vocaliser as she simply unwittingly pushed Megatron on. His legs pressed firmly between her legs, pushing into her still covered groin; rubbing and pushing the area until Spark moaned and gasped, small trails of lubricant seeped through the armour. He pulled away and stared down at her; pinning her arms above her head, his lustful gaze caused her to turn away ashamed, embarrassed and degraded by his sweet torture.

"They'll come, I know they will, and they'll KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE STOCKADES!!" she screamed, only to be silence by a sharp, deep kiss; Megatron forced his large glossa past her lips and lapped into her mouth cavity, relishing in her natural taste. She wanted to bite down but it was too large to try anything without hurting herself. Pulling away, he licked his lips, relishing in her taste,

"Let them come, they'll be offline before they can even reach us. Besides, they have no idea where we are, they search the entire planet before they realise they're too late," he smirked, with a click of his fingers, one of the room's walls moved and revealed the one sight that Spark never dreamed she ever see; the earth, from space, was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, she had almost forgotten where she was. "When your pitiful dirt ball is obliterated and those accursed Autobots are taken with it, we'll be alone to continue," his words froze her; _obliterate_, all her friends killed in an instant and her new family, the Autobots, taken with it. She looked back to Megatron and saw the seriousness in his eyes, he meant it,

"No…No please…leave them alone," she begged, energon tears trailing down her cheeks, having no effect on him. He leaned in close and licked the tears from her face,

"You are mine, I won't let anyone, organic or mechanical, take you away from me," he smirked, "Now, I have pleased you, now you must please me," almost too quickly for Spark to register, Megatron was kneeling with her bent down, the sound of his pelvic plating retracting and something large and pulsing pushed past her lips. Gagging and in pain, Megatron forced her head to bob as their silhouettes were shrouded by Earth's beauty.

What seemed like forever, Spark was released and she could breath easily again. Getting her coughing under control, Megatron snagged her arms and forced her back into her chassis, his plug nestled between her legs; he slowly began to rock back and forth; causing Spark to unwillingly moan to the treatment. Tears continuing to fall and her internal fans whirring loudly to life, she looked back the earth; the last thing she would see was it blowing up along with her friends from both lives and being raped by Megatron.

*"_I am sorry my sweet Spark, I should've prevented this from happening,_"* she could Primus whisper into her audio receptors; he hovered before her and stroked her cheek lightly, cleaning away some of her tears. She knew it wasn't his fault and she couldn't stay mad at him; like he said, she had to remain strong,

"No matter…what you do…Megatron," she moaned, gasping as he forcefully opened her panel, revealing herself to him, "I'll…never belong…to you…Jetfire and Jetstorm will always hold my spark," she cried, letting both Primus and Megatron her intentions,

"Once we've bonded, you'll be mine no matter what you say, your mine!" Megatron was still frustrated that she was still reluctant to succumb to him. Tilting her head back, he sucked and kissed until she moaned. She could feel him try and push into her, it seemed like all her hope was seeping away as she watched the beauty of the Earth.

Then she saw something, it looked like nothing more than a speck, but zooming into this object she gasped, her eyes sparkled and a smile came to her face,

"They came," she whispered, she completely forgot her situation and merely watched her hope return. The supposed speck was in fact Jetfire and Jetstorm, zooming to her rescue. She felt Megatron pause from his ministrations and saw what she was smiling at. Swiftly, even before she could register it, a sudden jolt hit her and her systems shut down. Before her audio receptors also shut down, she heard Megatron speak,

"I'll have no interferences,"

She had no idea how long she was out for. Her systems began to kick in and boot everything back. She was slowly regaining her consciousness only to begin to panic, what if Megatron had tried to take her while she was out. Her receptors picked up faint movement around her, someone was holding her and shaking her. She irrationally panicked as her audio receptors hadn't kicked in yet.

"No…rk…it is…Safeg…" she caught a familiar set of voices, like they were talking as one. Forcing her optics online, the haze slowly cleared and there, she saw Safeguard.  
"Spark, are you being okay?" he asked, naïve as usual. Tears filled her optics as she could only think of one thing to do; sitting up, she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. She was so happy, he finally found her and was here only for her. She could feel him kiss back, loosing themselves in the kiss. Unwillingly, Safeguard pulled away,  
"We must be getting out of here, Omega Supreme is defeating Nemesis now, and Megatron is getting aft handed to him," without another word, Safeguard lifted Spark from her position on the berth and ran out of the room. She held on tightly as they sped through the base.

Running into the command center, Spark saw the remains of Starscream's clones littering the floor, including Blitzwing and Lugnut. Looking outside, the entire Elite Guard Armada was attacking and defeating the Decepticon forces. Spark marvaled as well as felt sorry for those who were getting injured or killed in the battle. A sudden creak behind them, alerted Spark to a very unwelcomed guest. Standing in the door way was Megatron himself, he had cracks in his armour and his right arm was missing; a look of rage was on his faceplates as he saw Spark in Safeguard's arms,

"She is MINE!" he roared, charging at the combiner and his soon-to-be. Shielding Spark from the rampaging Decepticon leader, an object then flew past them, struck Megatron's front, causing him to be forced back, hit the wall and knocked out. Turning to the command centre's window, there grinning was Bulkhead,

"Hope I'm no interrupting anything?" he grinned, Spark could help but chuckle, he maybe a big clumsy pushover from time to time, but he was a great friend-always there when you needed him.

It was decided that staying on Earth would be too dangerous for both the Cybertronians and the Earthlings, so Spark decided to return to Cybertron with the others. She bid farewell to her Earth friends and sold her old base.

Megatron was imprisoned as well as the surviving Decepticons that were caught in the battle above Earth. Sentenced to an eternity of solitude, one where he would surly go mad. Starscream was never seen again after Spark's little encounter with him.

Once they landed on Cybertron, in a large ceremony graduating all how fought, died and returned to Cybertron, Spark was able to speak to Primus directly; he explained that she was destined to come to Cybertron and he was to guide her, allowing her channel his essence and power as a method to guide and protect herself.

She was finally able to bond with her twins, the merging consummated by Ultra Magnus himself. The experience was amazing and she couldn't be happier. In the end, she became impregnated with twins, one twin to one father and she couldn't be happier. But something always bothered her; it was either Starscream was still looming in the shadows to get his revenge or Megatron still lusted for her, 2 possibilities she hoped would never come about.

Of course, no one gets what they want, do they?

**Ooh, something to think about.  
Sequel? Who knows. But if someone wants to continue with a sequal just let me know and I'll give you permission, but ONLY if you ask first. I hate it when people use my ideas without my consent, granted I may have done it once or twice myself but that was ages ago and I know now how frustrating and illegal it is.**

**Goodbye but not forever**


End file.
